Something In Me Was Dying
by Marielandia
Summary: Teddy Williams y Tim Rice-Oxley son completos desconocidos. Por alguna razón, Tim accede a escuchar la historia de vida de la chica, quien asegura sentir una conexión entre ambos. (Fanfic de la banda Keane)


—Soy extremadamente tímida.

—No es lo que parece —refutó él—. Me acabas de conocer y estás a punto de contarme toda tu vida.

—Es distinto contigo. Ya te lo expliqué, es esa sensación de que, de alguna forma, estamos conectados, ¿alguna vez te ha pasado?

—Supongo que no.

—No importa, yo sí lo siento, desde aquella vez. ¿En qué estaba? —Agregó luego de una pausa—. Ah, sí. Soy tímida, muy tímida. Por eso, Sarah, una compañera de clase, me invitó a ir a un taller de teatro. El primer día sería gratis y quedaba a pocas cuadras de mi departamento, por lo que no tuve excusas para decir que no. Y mucho menos luego de haber escuchado las insistencias de Sarah por horas.

—Departamento —repitió como hablándose a sí mismo—. ¿Vives sola?

—Bueno, no es un departamento, sino una casa un poco chica. Le digo así porque si digo casa lo hago para referirme a donde vivía con mi madre. Trabajo en esta farmacia para poder pagar el alquiler. Se que no es lo ideal que una chica de veintitrés años que ni siquiera está estudiando Bioquímica, trabaje en una farmacia. Pero, seamos sinceros. En esta clase de lugares el profesional generalmente es uno, en este caso mi hermano, y el resto son simples empleados —hizo otra pausa—. Así que llegó el día. 15 de abril, para ser exactos. No entiendo por qué tengo que recordar esa fecha para toda la vida —suspiró—. Y ahí estaba yo, parada en la puerta del instituto, juntando valor para entrar. Sola, de hecho, porque Sarah tuvo un problema de último momento, algo así como que "su tía se había vuelto radiactiva" —el chico rió—. No entendía realmente por qué estaba ahí, sólo sabía que Sarah me había obligado.

—No —la interrumpió—. Dijiste que te insistió hasta que aceptaste.

—Bueno, sí. Pero ella siempre tuvo ese poder para manipular a la gente —golpeó su puño contra el mostrador.

— ¿Y entraste al lugar o saliste corriendo?

—Entré. Y para colmo, era tarde. Ya todos estaban ahí, sentados en el piso, en ronda. Me tuve que presentar y me ubiqué entre dos chicas que me hicieron un lugar.

— ¿Y cómo te presentaste? —preguntó entusiasmado. Siempre le había costado presentarse, por eso quería saber cómo otra persona tímida lo hacía.

— ¿Qué importancia tiene eso?

—Sólo tengo curiosidad. Oye, recuerda que estoy escuchando la historia de vida de una completa desconocida, así que tendrías que ser amable conmigo.

—Soy Theodora, tengo veintidós años y estudio Literatura Inglesa en la universidad de Brighton —dijo con una voz burlona—. Y en ese momento, una de esas chicas que estaba al lado mío, me miró sorprendida y me contó que ella había cursado la misma carrera que yo. No me llamó la atención que no me conociera, porque nadie lo hace. Además, tenía la misma edad que yo, pero yo aún seguía estudiando.

— ¿Por qué?

—Creo que eres demasiado curioso.

—Bueno, quizás —sonrió.

—Terminé la escuela sin saber qué quería estudiar. Me gusta la fotografía, pero no quiero trabajar de eso, porque tengo miedo de que deje de gustarme.

—A mí me pasó lo mismo. Siempre me gustó la música y toco el piano desde que era pequeño. Y tenía el mismo temor que tú, ¿sabes? Por eso había empezado a estudiar Clásicas en Londres. Pero luego me di cuenta que, si quería llegar a algún lado con la música, tendría que tomármelo en serio.

— ¿Y cómo vas con eso? —la conversación había dado un giro y ahora era ella la que preguntaba.

—Bueno, no muy bien que digamos. El guitarrista nos dejó, y no tocamos desde julio. Estamos probando nuevos sonidos e instrumentos, pero no parece avanzar del todo bien. De todas formas, estoy seguro de que no abandonaremos. Siempre un rastro de esperanza aparece. De eso se trata la vida, esperanzas y miedos —dijo lentamente—. Es como si fueran de la mano. ¿Y cómo fue que te decidiste por Literatura?

—Me llevó todo un año pensarlo. Mi hermano me dio la idea de viajar por Europa para sacar fotos de muchos lugares hermosos. Tenía dinero ahorrado desde hacía años, así que estuve varios meses viajando por todo el continente. Fue realmente una experiencia espectacular.

— ¡Me imagino! —exclamó sonriendo—. ¿Y fuiste sola?

—Sí. La verdad es que nunca tuve amigos de esos que te podrían acompañar en un viaje tan largo. Al menos no los tenía hasta antes de ese taller de teatro. De hecho, ¿dónde estaba?

— ¿La chica que cursaba lo mismo que ti?

— ¡Cierto! Me alegra saber que me estabas escuchando.

Tim simplemente movió la cabeza de un lado al otro. ¿Cómo podía sorprenderse de que la estuviera escuchando si lo único que había hecho desde que él entró a esa farmacia era hablar y hablar?

—Bueno, la cuestión es que esta chica, cuyo nombre era Mel, no se despegó de mí en toda la clase. No parecía mala, pero yo suelo ser antipática con la gente que no conozco.

—No lo eres conmigo —reflexionó Tim.

—Una palabra. Conexión —dijo, separándola en sílabas—. Contar el resto de la clase, realmente, no viene al caso.

— ¡Gracias a Dios!

— ¿Crees en Dios?

—No —contestó serio—. Fue sólo una expresión.

—Bueno, deberías.

— ¿Cómo voy a creer en algo que no existe? —preguntó muy seguro de lo que decía—. Oye, no quiero meterme en este tema porque te aseguro que cruzaré esa puerta y volveré a mi casa donde, por cierto, mi hermano está esperando a que vuelva con su medicina.

— ¡No puedes irte! —gritó Teddy, estirando el brazo sobre el mostrador y sujetándolo de la muñeca.

Tim la miró entre sorprendido y molesto, levantando sus cejas. Entonces ella comprendió que lo que acababa de hacer era demasiado osado, ya que prácticamente no lo conocía. Retiró su mano de donde estaba y se acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja, avergonzada.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, mirando hacia abajo—. Es que en serio necesito que alguien me escuche. Y, no se por qué, pero siento que tú eres el indicado —salió de atrás del mostrador y se sentó en el piso, sin importar que su bata blanca se ensuciara.

—Está bien, no me iré. Continúa —le ordenó, y se sentó frente a ella. La farmacia era bastante estrecha, por lo que quedaron algo cerca uno del otro.

—Seguí yendo a las clases de teatro y cada vez era más emocionante. Si bien no hablaba con muchos de los quince compañeros que tenía, mi amistad con Mel se hacía más fuerte poco a poco. Esto empezó a poner celosa a Sarah, porque se sentía reemplazada. Y quizás tenía razón. Ya te dije lo manipuladora que era, ¿no? —Tim asintió.

—Una pregunta. ¿Por qué hablas todo en pasado? Lo manipuladora que era, se llamaba Mel —repitió, haciendo énfasis en los verbos— ¿Acaso murieron? ¿Las mataste? Porque si es así, ya mismo me estoy yendo.

—No, no las maté. No les hice nada malo. O, por lo menos, no directamente. Y siguen vivas. Es sólo que me salía hablar así, pero si te molesta, voy a intentar decirlo de otra forma —habló más rápido de lo que pensaba—. Bueno, además de manipuladora es posesiva —siguió—. Y, como veía que yo cada vez me hacía más amiga de Mel, inventaba cualquier cosa para verme, quería hacer todos los trabajos conmigo y hasta me pedía que estudiáramos juntas, sabiendo que siempre odió eso. Yo, como estúpida que soy, le hacía caso e iba de acá para allá, siguiendo sus pasos.

—Creo que tenemos algo en común —rió.

— ¡Lo sabía! —gritó, emocionada—. ¡Juro que te abrazaría!

Tim la miró sin creer lo que decía. ¿Dónde estaba la chica tímida que ella misma había descrito minutos antes? No le contestó, sólo atinó a hacer una mueca demostrando desaprobación.

—Lo siento, se que no es normal tener que aguantar mis locuras así de golpe, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte.

— ¿Tendré que acostumbrarme? ¿Te estás refiriendo a que pasaré más tiempo contigo luego de escuchar toda tu historia?

—Eso espero —respondió con una sonrisa.

Un ruido comenzó a sonar del celular de Teddy. Sobresaltada lo sacó de su bolsillo y protestó.

—Se suponía que vería Titanic en este momento. Cuando lo agendé en mi teléfono no pensaba —hizo una pausa—… matarme —agregó luego, por lo bajo.

—Espero que en este momento tampoco estés pensando en hacerlo —dijo Tim, sonando cariñoso sin quererlo.

—No —respondió ella, mirándolo a los ojos—. Y es gracias a ti.

—Por cierto, ¿qué hora es? —preguntó, ignorando lo último que Teddy había dicho.

—La una y media.

— ¡Mierda! Salí de mi casa hace más de media hora, mi hermano me debe estar odiando. Por favor, dame el ibuprofeno así puedo llevárselo.

— ¡No puedes dejarme aquí! ¡No quiero quedarme sola, Tom!

—Voy y vuelo. Y mi nombre es Tim, no Tom. No puedo creer que sea tu salvación —dijo imitando la voz de Teddy— y aún no sepas mi nombre.

—Lo siento. Soy muy mala recordando nombres. Pero, por favor, no te vayas.

—Mi casa está a unas pocas cuadras. Sólo déjame llevárselo y vuelvo.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —Aseguró.

—Te conviene volver, porque si no lo haces, haré algo muy malo. Y no puedes fingir que no te importa. Porque si no te importara me habrías mentido desde un principio, diciendo que no perteneces a ninguna banda. Pero no, estuviste aquí, escuchándome durante media hora —largó casi sin respirar.

—No seas tan dramática —rió—.Ya te dije, voy a volver.

Teddy se paró, sacudió su guardapolvo y buscó las pastillas en uno de los tantos estantes. Se las entregó a Tim en la mano, la cual rozó con la suya, fingiendo no darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Al notarlo, el joven la miró a los ojos y se sintió algo incómodo. Sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta. Desde allí la saludó moviendo su mano y subió a su auto. Una vez que hubo arrancado, Teddy suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza en el mostrador. Aún no lograba creer que ese mismo chico que había llamado su atención hacía un año, estuviera ahí. Y, como si fuera poco, había llegado para salvarle la vida. Todo eso que ella le explicaba no era mentira. Podía sentir una conexión, una química entre ellos cuando estaban cerca. Era una lástima que él no sintiera lo mismo porque, para ella, era muy intenso. Se dedicó a recordar cómo había sido aquella vez cuando lo conoció. Mejor dicho, cuando lo vio, porque ni siquiera en ese momento sentía que lo conocía. Recordó estar sentada en la barra de ese bar de Hastings, cuyo nombre empezaba con la letra C, pero no estaba segura de cómo se llamaba realmente. Muchas imágenes volvieron a su mente: el día caluroso y húmedo de agosto, la lluvia insoportable, Christopher muriendo por convencerla para que fueran.

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Tim se había ido de la farmacia y Teddy comenzaba a preocuparse. No lo creía capaz de dejarla ahí, a la deriva. Pero, como ya lo había pensado antes, realmente no lo conocía, así que podía esperar cualquier cosa. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que no tenía su teléfono, no sabía dónde vivía y ni siquiera sabía su apellido. Estaba perdida, era muy probable que no lo volviera a ver nunca más. Por algún motivo había vuelto a su vida, pero sentía que no había aprovechado esa oportunidad. Miró nuevamente el cóctel de pastillas que había preparado horas antes. Sentía que era el momento de hacerlo, de acabar con todo.

Pocos minutos después, Teddy se alegró de escuchar frenar un auto. Con una sonrisa miró hacia la puerta y ahí estaba, Tim había vuelto, había cumplido su promesa.

— ¿Cómo puede ser que no haya ibuprofeno en una casa de médicos? No tiene sentido —se quejó al poner un pie dentro.

— ¿Médicos? —preguntó ella, tratando de disimular la estúpida sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

—Mis padres. Los dos. Y mis abuelos, bisabuelos y todos mis antepasados.

—O sea que eres la oveja negra de la familia.

—Algo así, supongo. OK, aquí me tienes, puedes seguir con tu entretenido relato —dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en el piso. Teddy lo imitó.

—Pasaban los meses y cada vez me entusiasmaba más con el taller de teatro. Recuerdo que esperaba con ansias que fuera jueves a las seis y media de la tarde para ir allí y olvidarme de todos mis problemas. Me hacía feliz. Podía ser otra persona, podía ser como quisiera, sin que nadie me juzgara —sus ojos se iluminaron mientras hablaba—. Hasta parecía no ser tímida, no tenía vergüenza de hacer nada, porque sabía que todos estábamos ahí para divertirnos.

—Entonces no entiendo por qué querías acabar con tu vida.

—Nada es fácil para mí. Lo que yo no sabía era que, todos esos momentos de extrema felicidad serían compensados con soledad, muchísima soledad. Y en cuestión de meses. Recuerdo una mini obra que hicimos en una de las clases como si hubiera sido ayer. En realidad no me acuerdo cuál fue la consigna. Pero se que hicimos de cuenta que estábamos en un circo. Cada uno tenía su rol, algunos hacían trucos de magia, otros contaban chistes y yo hacía malabares con Christopher, uno de los chicos. También había una de esas que caminan por la cuerda, que se encuentra a metros de altura. Era Demi. Y cuando estaba a mitad de camino de la supuesta cuerda, caía al piso y moría. Todos corríamos a su encuentro, pero ya era tarde. Y ese era el fin.

—Muy trágico.

—Sí, algo. Pero lo que importa de todo esto, es una frase que el profesor nos dijo. Una frase que ronda mis pensamientos desde el día que me quedé completamente sola. La muerte es la manera más fácil de terminar la historia. Eso fue lo que nos dijo. Y tenía razón. Cada vez que no se nos ocurría cómo terminar la obra, simplemente moría el protagonista.

—Es por eso que decidiste hacer lo mismo con tu vida, ¿no?

—Exacto.

— ¿Y cuál es el motivo por el que sólo mirabas las pastillas pero nunca las tomaste?

—No las se tomar —Tim la miró sin comprender.

— ¿Cómo que no las sabes tomar? —preguntó comenzando a reír.

—No se. Las pongo en mi boca, las retengo con la lengua y dejo pasar el agua. Me da miedo ahogarme.

— ¿Y cómo pensabas matarte entonces? —indagó entre carcajadas.

—Es lo que estaba pensando cuando llegaste. Se me ocurrió que podría triturarlas y disolverlas todas en agua, ¿crees que sirva de todas formas?

Ambos rieron. Teddy notó como brillaban los ojos verdes de Tim y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lado? Es estúpido que sigamos conversando en una farmacia cuando ya no piensas tomarte todas esas píldoras. Además el piso está frío.

—En realidad no es estúpido porque yo debería quedarme aquí toda la noche. Pero mi hermano debe estar borracho por ahí, festejando con sus amigos, por lo que nunca se va a enterar. Vayamos a mi departamento, estaremos solos y nadie nos molestará.

—Me parece bien.

La chica tomó su abrigo y ambos subieron al auto. Teddy le indicó el camino a su departamento y luego de diez minutos llegaron. En otro momento habrían tardado mucho menos, pero el tránsito que había ese día era increíble. Y siendo Año Nuevo, no se podía esperar menos.

— ¿Sabes? —Preguntó Tim mientras bajaban del auto—. Aún no te he preguntado por qué estás sola en un día como hoy.

— ¿No es obvio? Te dije que nadie me quiere —abrió la puerta de su casa y ambos entraron.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Vas a decirme que ni siquiera tus padres?

—Mi papá vive en Londres, Dios sabe con quién. Y mi mamá iba a estar con la familia de su pareja. El año pasado cometí el grave error de acompañarla, por eso este año lo pensé dos veces y decidí por quedarme en la farmacia.

— ¿O sea que tú le pediste a tu hermano trabajar hoy?

—Sí —contestó secamente mientras encendía la calefacción.

— ¡Estás loca!

— ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Irme a un bar, sola, y encontrarme con mi príncipe azul como en las películas? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

—Habría sido más divertido aunque sea.

— ¿Y perderme este encuentro contigo? Jamás —se respondió a ella misma—. Ahora, no es raro que yo esté sola, ¿pero tú? ¿Dejaste a tu familia para acompañarme a mí, una persona que apenas conoces? ¡Eso es estar loco!

—Tengo esa maldita costumbre de preocuparme más de lo que debería.

— ¿Me vas a decir que no es por la conexión?

—No siento ninguna conexión y no creo en esas cosas, así que ya para —le ordenó, molesto, así que Teddy cerró su boca.

El departamento de Teddy era pequeño, pero ideal para una sola persona. Tenía un living comedor, una cocina, una habitación y un baño. Todo estaba prolijamente acomodado y limpio. Las paredes estaban repletas de fotografías, al igual que varios estantes de una biblioteca ubicada en el living. Las fotos no eran de personas, ni siquiera de ella misma, sino de lugares. Muchos lugares, todos distintos. Tim las observó por un largo rato mientras caminaba hacia la mesa, donde Teddy ya había tomado asiento.

— ¿Esa esquina está en Tavistock Road? —inquirió Tim, sorprendido.

— ¿Sí? —contestó Teddy, sin comprender el asombro.

— ¡Vivo a dos cuadras de ese lugar! —agregó él, girando su cabeza para mirarla.

— ¿Vives en Londres? —exclamó sorprendida.

— ¿No te lo he dicho?

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Y cómo es que te encontré dos veces por esta zona?

—Mis padres viven aquí. Yo me mudé a Londres con los chicos de la banda hace unos años. Ahora estoy aquí por las fiestas, y aquella vez habíamos sido convocados para tocar en Crypt.

— ¡Tendría que haberme quedado en esa farmacia y me tendría que haber tomado todas esas malditas pastillas! —gritó enojada.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? —se sentó frente a ella.

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes? —Preguntó poniéndose ambas manos a los costados de su cara—. Apareciste para salvarme la vida. Por un momento creí que valía la pena seguir viviendo. Pero me vas a dejar, y voy a volver a estar sola.

Tim no sabía qué contestarle. Hasta ese momento había manejado bien la situación, pero sentía que no podía hacer nada para cambiar la realidad. Se mordió el labio mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el borde de la mesa de madera. Teddy notó su preocupación y por dentro se alegró, podía asegurar que él también sentía la conexión de la que ella hablaba y que no quería abandonarla.

—Lo siento —dijo Teddy, estirando su mano para colocarla en el brazo del muchacho—. No debería hacerte responsable de mis problemas. Soy yo la que arruino todo.

Tim levantó la vista y le sonrió.

—A decir verdad, hasta ahora no he notado que hayas hecho algo malo. Digo, de la historia que me estabas contando.

— ¡Es cierto, debo continuar! ¿Te conté que Sarah estaba extremadamente celosa, no?

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

—Esto no viene al caso, pero quiero que lo sepas —sus mejillas se colorearon—. Una noche cálida de agosto, Christopher, que también es músico, se enteró que una banda de rock tocaría en Crypt. Con que ese era su nombre —agregó por lo bajo.

Tim sonrió cuando reconoció la historia.

—Yo no soy muy amante de la música, pero me insistió tanto que terminé aceptando. Como siempre —murmuró como para ella—. Así que fuimos, Christopher, Mel, Russell y yo. Te juro que no recuerdo ni una palabra de las varias canciones que tocaron. Pero hay una imagen que no pude borrar de mi mente desde aquel día —río sintiendo algo de vergüenza por lo que iba a decir—. Y es la tuya. ¡Oh Dios, me siento muy estúpida diciendo esto! —soltó instantáneamente.

Tim cubrió su cara con ambas manos. Sentía ese maldito calor en sus mejillas, que le advertía que estaba totalmente colorado. Odiaba que le pasara eso, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —Dijo Teddy, agarrándole las manos y tratando de quitárselas de su rostro—. ¿Me vas a decir que eres tímido?

—Sí, demasiado.

—Bueno, no pareces.

— ¿Y tú sí? —preguntó, finalmente descubriendo su cara.

Teddy no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el brillo que había en sus ojos. También le pareció notar un rastro de una sonrisa en él, una de esas que es estúpido intentar ocultar, porque siempre terminan siendo evidentes.

La chica se estiró para tomar una cámara Nikon que se encontraba en un modular cerca de la mesa. Sin previo aviso, enfocó la cara de Tim y le tomó una foto.

— ¿Qué haces? —gritó él, intentando sacársela de la mano.

—Deberías ver tu cara —dijo ella, riendo, poniéndolo aún más nervioso—. ¿El guitarrista del que me hablaste no era también el cantante?

—No, también había otro. Dominic —Tim suspiró—. No sabes lo duro que es para mí ver como todos mis amigos, mis ex compañeros, ya están recibidos y trabajando. Y yo aquí, perdiendo el tiempo, tratando de ganarme la vida con lo que debería ser mi pasatiempo.

—Hace unas horas no pensabas lo mismo.

—Lo que en realidad pienso es lo que te acabo de decir. Lo otro es sólo para engañarme a mí mismo, es como me gustaría que fuera.

—Se que no quieres que te hable de la conexión, pero así como la siento, siento que tienes potencial para dedicarte a la música. Quizás creas que estoy loca, pero yo me haría caso.

— ¿Me haría caso? —Repitió riendo y enfatizando la primera palabra—. Suena como algo que mi amigo Tom diría. El cantante.

—Recuerdo sus cachetes rosas —comentó simpática.

—Me gustaría brindar con sidra o champagne, pero no tengo. ¿Quieres una cerveza? —preguntó Teddy desde la cocina.

—Por mi está bien.

Teddy volvió con dos botellas pequeñas de cerveza. Tim agarró ambas, las abrió y le devolvió una a la chica.

—Feliz año nuevo, Teddy.

—Por la conexión —agregó ella sonriendo—. Feliz año nuevo, Timmy.

Chocaron las botellas y bebieron un trago. Mejor dicho, bebieron varios tragos, y en cuestión de minutos ya las habían terminado.

—Esto es lo que estaba necesitando —dijo Tim, recostándose en la silla—. Cuando quieras puedes seguir con tu historia, ¿eh? Quiero que llegues a la parte de tu extrema maldad, así se si me conviene quedarme aquí o me vas a emborrachar para luego matarme y enterrarme en el fondo.

— ¡Qué tonto eres! —Contestó tras largar una carcajada—. Te dije que no maté a nadie y que tampoco lastimé a nadie directamente.

— ¿O sea que sí lo hiciste indirectamente?

—Eso creo —contestó con preocupación.

—OK, quiero escucharlo.

—Se acercaba fin de año y decidimos que haríamos una muestra de teatro, cobraríamos entrada y el dinero lo donaríamos a un instituto de teatro para niños problemáticos.

— ¿Problemáticos cómo?

—Problemáticos, así, que roban o hacen maldades. Cada uno tenía una cantidad de entradas y debía vender la mayor cantidad posible. Una vez que vendimos todas, me encargaron a mí que guardara el dinero hasta el último día, en el que se lo entregaríamos a nuestro profesor. El día después de que me dieran la plata, Sarah y yo salimos a un boliche. Cuando volvimos, ella se quedó aquí a dormir. Yo estaba medio, medio borracha, y apenas llegué caí dormida en mi cama. Cuando me desperté, había un colchón al lado mío. Sarah sabía dónde estaba ese colchón, porque ya se había quedado otras veces, así que supuse que ella misma se había preparado la cama para dormir. Me levanté y la encontré en la cocina, comiendo algo que había sobrado de la noche anterior. Me serví un poco yo también y me senté frente a ella. Conversamos un largo rato, pero yo la sentía un poco…

— ¿Incómoda? —la interrumpió.

—Sí, como que me ocultaba algo.

— ¿Te había robado la plata? —preguntó abriendo aún más los ojos.

—Así es. O al menos eso pienso, porque hasta hoy no lo he podido comprobar. Recién me di cuenta cuando ella se fue. Fui a guardar las frazadas que ella había usado y recordé que el sobre con la plata estaba en ese mismo lugar del armario.

— ¡¿Y qué hiciste?! —se entusiasmó.

—Junté valor y fui hasta su casa. Golpeé violentamente la puerta hasta que salió. Todavía no se cómo hice para enfrentarla, Tim, pero le pregunté directamente dónde estaba la plata. Ella se hizo la que no sabía nada y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

—Tendrías que haber hecho distinto, no se, sacarle información indirectamente.

— ¡Ya lo se! Pero ahora ya es tarde, demasiado tarde. No sabía qué hacer. Llamé a mi mamá, pero ni me atendió. Desde que sale con el tipo ese que se olvidó que existo. Fue por eso que decidí mudarme. Entonces llamé a Mel, pensando que me iba a comprender.

—No me digas que no te creyó —dijo Tim, que estaba muy metido en la historia.

— ¡No lo hizo! Y no sólo eso, me trató de ladrona y le contó a todos los chicos lo que, supuestamente yo, había hecho. Entonces imagínate cuando llegué a teatro esa semana. Esos mismos que hasta hacía unos días antes decían ser mis amigos, de repente no me hablaban y me miraban con mala cara.

— ¿Y el profesor?

—Nada, me dijo que tratara de recuperarla. Y me dio a entender que pusiera la plata de mi bolsillo. Fue ahí que decidí no hacer la muestra, y en ese mismo momento me volví a mi casa, llorando. Fue la primera vez que lloré en la calle, siempre me pareció patético que la gente hiciera eso. Pero no me pude contener.

—Pero, no entiendo. Todo eso fue hace un año, ¿por qué esperaste hasta ahora para intentar matarte? ¿Y dónde está la parte en la que te conviertes en un ogro?

—Ya llega, espera un poco. Mi mamá recién apareció unos días después, cuando me llamó para avisarme que pasaríamos Navidad en la casa de mis abuelos. Ese día cenamos todos juntos, mis abuelos, mi madre, mi hermano Mike y yo.

— ¿Tu hermano el farmacéutico?

—El único que tengo. Parecíamos una familia feliz, riendo, comiendo, bebiendo, haciendo chistes y contando anécdotas. Sobre todo mi hermano, que siempre fue el payaso de la familia, al que todos quieren. Y con razón —aclaró—. Pero yo seguía con el mal humor de hacía días. Me sentía más sola que nunca. Siempre me costó pertenecer a un grupo de amigos, y cuando finalmente lo había conseguido, todo se fue a la mierda. Parece que así va a ser mi vida desde que nací hasta que muera. El destino, Dios o quién sea me hace sufrir, hasta que consigo algo o alguien que me llena de felicidad. Pero me lo deja por un tiempo, para luego quitármelo y que vuelva a ese estado de sufrimiento, aún más fuerte que el que sentía anteriormente —había cierta tristeza en su voz—. Entonces, producto de ese mal humor, que vale aclarar que nadie pareció notar, no pude participar de las conversaciones y sonreía por compromiso. En un momento me levanté de la mesa con la excusa de irme al baño, pero simplemente me encerré en una habitación a, no se, pensar. Mike vio que no me dirigí a donde había dicho y me siguió. Fue el único que se avivó de que no estaba pasando por un buen momento. Golpeó la puerta y lo hice pasar. Se sentó al lado mío en la cama y charlamos mucho tiempo. Le conté el problema que había tenido y me confesó que él siempre había notado cierto cinismo en Sarah, pero no lo mencionó por no lastimarme a mí. Me recomendó que me olvidara de "esa perra", y de los otros también, porque si no me creían, realmente no eran mis amigos. Y me comentó, semi en chiste, semi de verdad, algo que él hacía con los compañeros de la escuela: escribían en un papel el nombre de algún profesor que no querían y lo metían en el freezer.

— ¡No puedo creer que hiciste esa estupidez con Sarah! —gritó Tim, quien había estado escuchando muy atentamente.

—Ese mismo día, apenas volví a mi casa —respondió ella, preocupada.

Tim lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar una carcajada. Se detuvo al ver que Teddy no hacía lo mismo, sino que mantenía una mirada seria sobre él.

—No te rías, porque funcionó.

El muchacho se mordió el labio para evitar que la risa saliera de su boca y meneó la cabeza, sin creer que ella hablaba en serio.

—No estoy mintiendo. Una semana después tuvo un accidente que le dejó un daño permanente en su rodilla.

— ¡Oh vamos, Teddy! ¿De verdad crees que es tu culpa? No pudo haber sido por eso. ¿Y esa es la razón por la que ibas a matarte?

—Sí, Tim. No sabes cuán miserable es mi vida ahora que nadie me quiere, y encima lastimé de por vida a una persona. No pude volver a tener amigos desde aquel día. Estoy un poco incómoda en esta maldita silla, ¿no quieres que vayamos a mi cuarto? —preguntó Teddy, cortando por completo el ambiente que se había formado.

Tim estuvo de acuerdo y ambos se dirigieron a su habitación. Si el resto de la casa estaba prolijo, el cuarto era la perfección. Nada estaba fuera de su lugar y los colores de las paredes irradiaban calidez. A pesar de vivir sola, tenía una cama de dos plazas. Teddy se sentó en ella, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo. Tim la siguió e hizo lo mismo.

—Sólo una persona me creyó, además de mi hermano: Christopher.

— ¿Y por qué no seguiste siendo amiga de él?

—Porque él me dejó de hablar por otro motivo. Sí, me pasó todo junto —agregó al ver la cara de Tim—. Siempre me pareció que Chris me trataba de una forma distinta a como trataba al resto. Yo me hacía la desentendida, porque valoraba mucho su amistad, y no quería perderla.

— ¿No te gustaba?

—No, para nada. Y a veces se tornaba incómodo, como una vez que me dedicó una canción. Ya te dije que él es músico también —Tim asintió—. Bueno, una noche que estábamos reunidos en la casa de Russell con todos los chicos, él estaba tocando la guitarra y empezó a cantar una canción que él había escrito para mí. ¡Y me lo dijo ahí, en frente a todos!

— ¡Qué feo! —dijo riendo—. ¡Y qué valor, también!

—Es cierto —respondió ella, también riendo—. Esa noche que salí con Sarah, parece que me encontré con él en el boliche. Y según me dijo, pasó algo entre nosotros. Yo, sinceramente, no me acuerdo. Ya te dije, ¡estaba borracha! —le recordó—. Además, de otra forma nunca lo habría besado, porque no me gustaba. La última clase de teatro que fui, él me recibió con un abrazo y me dijo que no me creía capaz de robarme la plata. Intentó darme un beso y yo le corrí la cara. Él me miró como sin entender lo que pasaba, ¡y yo entendía menos! Justo llegó el profesor y no pudimos hablar. Pero apenas yo salí corriendo de la clase, Christopher me siguió, me agarró de la mano y me detuvo. Después de escuchar lo que supuestamente pasó esa noche, le tuve que aclarar que yo no estaba en mi sano juicio en el momento que lo hice, y que no sentía nada por él.

—Lo destrozaste.

— ¡Imagínate! Se dio media vuelta, sin decirme nada, y se fue, corriendo. Nunca más volvimos a hablar. Y me dio mucha lástima, porque era una persona excelente, y uno de los únicos que me creía.

En ese momento, el celular de Tim sonó.

Era Tom, avisándole por un mensaje que estaba por juntarse en la casa de sus padres con todos los amigos de cuando eran pequeños. Tim y Tom habían sido amigos desde siempre, y como ambos crecieron en el pequeño pueblo de Battle, tenían muchos amigos en común. Todos los años se reunían ese día a la madrugada, después de festejar con sus respectivas familias. Tim se había olvidado de eso, y al leer el mensaje, le propuso a Teddy que fuera con él.

—No, no creo que sea lo correcto. Además, mira si hay alguien que sea amigo de alguno de los chicos de teatro. ¡O algún amigo de Sarah! No, de ninguna manera puedo ir. ¡Pero tú debes ir, Tim! Si dices que todos los años haces lo mismo, no puedes fallarles.

—Bueno, justamente por eso, siempre voy con ellos. Este año creo que podría quedarme contigo.

—Por favor, ¿puedo abrazarte? —preguntó Teddy con ternura.

No hizo más que asentir y Teddy se dio vuelta para abalanzarse sobre él. Estaba tan contenta de haber conseguido alguien que la comprendiera, que la acompañara. Era feliz, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que al lado de Tim ella era totalmente feliz. La atormentaba pensar que en tan solo unos días él saldría nuevamente de su vida. Permanecieron abrazados por unos largos segundos. Cuando se separaron, Tim la besó en la mejilla y ella le susurró un "gracias" en el oído.

Él se incorporó y le preguntó a la chica si podía pasar al baño. Ella asintió y le mostró dónde estaba. Tim se lavó la cara y, mientras se miraba al espejo, se preguntó qué estaba haciendo con Teddy, quien ya había dejado de ser una completa desconocida. Ese abrazo le había hecho sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido, cosas que lo hacían sentir bien. Antes de salir del baño, tomó el celular y le respondió a Tom: "No voy a poder ir esta vez, lo siento. Mañana te cuento. Que se diviertan.". No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, sólo sabía que se estaba dejando guiar por lo que decía su corazón.

Finalmente volvió a la habitación de Teddy, y se encontró con que estaba dormida, vestida como hasta hacía unos minutos. Se veía tan indefensa que le dieron ganas de acostarse a su lado y abrazarla, pero no se animó. Recordó lo que había dicho del colchón, por lo que comenzó a buscarlo. No podía estar muy lejos, y tampoco había muchos sitios donde entrara semejante cosa. Se le ocurrió mirar abajo de la cama y ahí estaba. Tratando de no hacer ruido, lo sacó y lo acomodó al lado de la cama de la chica. También recordó lo de las frazadas. Al principio no le pareció correcto buscarlas dentro del armario, pero considerando que lo haría para acompañarla, supuso que no tendría motivo para enojarse. Abrió dos puertas del placard y ahí estaban. Cuidadosamente las agarró y las tiró sobre el colchón. En el momento en que las quitó de su sitio, un papel cayó al piso, justo al lado de sus pies. Lo recogió, sin intención de leerlo, pero se sorprendió al ver que lo que decía estaba escrito en forma de poesía. La curiosidad lo estaba matando, por lo que decidió leerlo. Las palabras eran tristes pero a la vez hermosas. Sintió que esas mismas palabras podrían haber perfectamente salido de su boca. Hasta sintió la necesidad de ponerle una melodía y convertirla en una excelente canción.

Dejó el papel sobre la mesita de luz, tapó a Teddy con una de las frazadas, se tiró sobre el colchón, se sacó las zapatillas y se cubrió con la otra manta. Luego de revolver su mente por unos minutos, se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, alrededor de las once, Teddy se despertó. Se alegró muchísimo al ver que Tim dormía en el colchón de al lado, y se preguntó por qué no se habría acostado en su cama. Luego de lavarse los dientes y la cara, preparó el desayuno. Llevó las dos tazas con chocolate caliente sobre una bandeja, la cual apoyó en la mesita de luz. Se encontró con algo que no debería estar ahí: la poesía. Se acercó a Tim, aún con el papel en la mano, y con la otra sacudió su hombro, despertándolo. El joven apenas podía abrir los ojos, no lograba comprender qué pasaba o por qué lo despertaba de esa manera.

— ¡¿De dónde sacaste esto?! —preguntó enojada, agitando el papel en el aire.

—Lo siento —respondió casi por instinto mientras se frotaba los ojos—. Anoche cuando saqué las frazadas se cayó al piso. No lo quise leer, pero entonces vi que era una poesía y no me pude resistir.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —le gritó.

—Ya te pedí perdón, y creo que no deberías enfadarte —se puso de pie—. Si yo no estuviera aquí porque tú me pediste, no habría leído nada. Además, todo sucedió por querer ayudarte. Porque, al ver que estabas dormida, yo bien podría haberme ido a la casa de mi amigo y terminar con todo esto. Pero no, estoy aquí, contigo, desde la una de la madrugada. ¡Pasé año nuevo con una persona que era completamente desconocida para mí! —parecía realmente molesto.

— ¿Era? —inquirió Teddy entrecerrando los ojos, como con miedo.

—Después de todo lo que escuché sobre ti, me parece como si te conociera de toda la vida, ¿sabes? Todas tus confesiones me dijeron mucho más que esa poesía. Además, podría simplemente haberla guardado y hacer de cuenta que nunca la leí. Pero la dejé ahí afuera por una razón, me pareció hermosa. Las palabras, la forma en que está escrita, producen terror y pasión a la vez. Anoche cuando la leí, pude sentir esa conexión de la que me estuviste hablando.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Teddy. Tim la miraba directamente a los ojos y ella sentía que estaba observando su alma, sus sentimientos más profundos. Sabía que no mentía, su mirada se lo decía. Sentía que quería abrazarlo, besarlo. Pero no hizo nada, sólo se quedó observándolo, sin sentir incomodidad alguna.

—Te juro, Teddy, sentí que esas palabras estaban escritas por mí. Es como si hubieran estado atrapadas dentro de mí toda mi vida, pero por alguna razón no habían salido —tomó una de las manos de la chica—. Perdón si te estoy asustando, es que me asombra muchísimo porque jamás me había pasado algo similar.

—No, no me asustas, Tim. Siento mucho aprecio por esa poesía, la siento muy personal, por eso no quería que nunca nadie la leyera.

—Habría sido un error que yo no lo encontrara, ¿sabes? Porque ahora entiendo todo. Te entiendo —agregó con énfasis—. Hasta he pensado en ponerle una melodía, ¡creo que podría!

—Bueno, no estoy muy segura de si quiero que la gente sepa de la existencia de esto —dijo, separando su mano de la de Tim.

—Pero, entiéndelo, ¡sería un éxito, Teddy! Además, mira si más gente se siente identificada con lo que escribes, ¡no puedo explicarte lo bien que se siente! —sus ojos brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho.

—Eso sería bueno para ti, yo no ganaría nada.

—Oh, vamos, nunca creí que fueras tan egoísta. ¿Hace falta que te repita todo lo que he hecho por ti desde que te conozco? Necesito esa poesía, siento acordes sonando en mi mente, ¿no tienes un piano, no? —realmente parecía desesperado, se movía de un lado a otro.

—No, sólo una guitarra.

— ¡Está bien, cualquier instrumento! Por favor, tráemela, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Te juro que si nos hacemos famosos gracias a ti, te voy a recompensar. Imagínate, viajando con nuestra banda por todo el mundo —dijo mirando hacia el techo y levantando las manos, como si lo estuviera viendo en su mente.

Sin decir más, Teddy abrió una puerta de su armario y sacó una guitarra. Tim casi se la sacó de las manos, se sentó en la cama, la ubicó sobre una de sus piernas y comenzó a afinarla.

— ¡Está horrible! —exclamó.

—Bueno, yo no la uso nunca, ni siquiera se tocar.

— ¿Y por qué diablos tienes una guitarra si no sabes tocarla? Además, creo recordar que me has dicho que no te gusta la música.

—Un regalo de mi padre. Hace años que no lo veo, y en vez de venir a verme, sólo me envía estúpidos regalos que no me sirven. Sabe perfectamente que soy un desastre para todo lo que sea música, ni siquiera cantar puedo.

—Pero me salvaste la vida —dijo Tim riendo—. Al igual que yo a ti, ¿no es cierto?

Teddy prefirió ni contestarle. Una vez que la hubo afinado, Tim comenzó a tocar. Le pidió a Teddy unos papeles y una lapicera. Hizo montones de anotaciones que la chica no entendía, y que tampoco quería entender. Y así se pasó toda la siguiente hora.

—Ahora entiendo cuando me dijiste que la música es tu vida —dijo, finalmente, Teddy—. No has sacado la vista de las cuerdas desde hace una hora. Ni siquiera te tomaste el chocolate caliente que te preparé.

— ¡No lo mencionaste! —respondió Tim sin siquiera mirarla.

— ¡Claro que lo hice, pero ni me escuchaste!

—Lo siento Teddy, en serio. Esto es lo que pasa cuando siento música dentro de mí, tengo que dejarla salir en el momento, sino después se me olvida y vivo con el resentimiento. De hecho, estoy pensando y, creo que debería irme en este momento.

Apoyó la guitarra en la cama de Teddy y se apresuró a llegar a la puerta de salida. Tomó su abrigo del perchero y se lo puso sin tomarse el tiempo para acomodarlo. La chica resopló y se acercó para abrirle.

—Tim, ni siquiera me has dado —alcanzó a decir hasta que él subió a su auto—, tu número —terminó de decir con decepción.

Teddy cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ésta de espaldas. Ahí estaba otra vez, sola, y esta vez era casi seguro que no volvería a verlo. Simplemente tendría que aceptar que su vida sería siempre igual, principalmente triste y sin sentido, con unos pocos momentos de felicidad. Y, ¿quién sabe? Quizás en poco tiempo escucharía esa canción sonar en la radio. Su canción, de ambos. Y lo único que tendría de él serían recuerdos.

Miró la hora, era la una del mediodía y no tenía nada para almorzar. Se acomodó un poco el cabello, se puso unas botas y una campera y, con la misma ropa que llevaba desde el día anterior, salió a comprar algo para comer. Los negocios de comida cercanos estaban cerrados. Encontró un pequeño kiosco donde pudo comprar un par de sándwiches de miga. Llegó a su casa y los comió casi de manera desesperada, acompañándolos con jugo de manzana.

Pocos minutos después, recibió un llamado de su hermano, para avisarle que se reunirían en la casa de sus abuelos a las tres. Luego de pensarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que sería más útil ir que quedarse en ese estado depresivo en su casa. Así que tomó un baño y Mike la pasó a buscar para ir. Allí se encontró con sus primos, con los que solía divertirse mucho, pero esa vez no estaba de ánimo. Ni siquiera comentó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sino que fingió haber estado hasta tarde en la farmacia. Su hermano no dijo nada, por lo que supuso que no se había enterado. Lo más molesto de la reunión fue tener que responder a las preguntas incómodas de sus tíos, como "¿Y el novio?". ¿Acaso tenía uno y no se había enterado? Odiaba ese tipo de preguntas, pero entendía que eran típicas en todas las familias.

Unas horas más tarde, Mike la llevó nuevamente a su departamento.

— ¿Estás segura que no quieres que me quede contigo? —le preguntó al ver que no estaba muy bien anímicamente.

—Seguro Mike, gracias por preocuparte, estaré bien —mintió.

Se despidieron, buscó la llave en su cartera y entró. Se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con un papel en el piso, pero se sorprendió aún más al leerlo: "Siento haberme ido de la manera que me fui hoy. Creo haberte dicho que la música me obsesiona y, bueno, necesitaba sí o sí mi piano. En el camino a mi casa me di cuenta que no tengo tu número, así que decidí volver a tu casa, pero no estabas. Te dejo mi número, llámame cuando llegues. Quiero verte antes de irme. Tim xx". Teddy sintió la felicidad recorrer su cuerpo como lo había hecho unas horas atrás. Tenía ganas de saltar, de bailar. ¡Tim se había preocupado otra vez por ella y quería verla! Sentía que nada podía ser mejor. Luego de ese pequeño momento de gloria, se dio cuenta de que había una parte de la carta a la que no le había dado importancia. ¿"Antes de irme"? ¿Cuándo se iría, ese mismo día? La tristeza la volvió a invadir. Tomó su celular y lo llamó sin pensarlo demasiado. O, mejor dicho, intentó llamarlo. Una voz le recordó que no tenía crédito. Comenzó a llorar de la desesperación, realmente no sabía qué hacer. Se deslizó por la puerta hasta caer al piso, y permaneció allí sentada por un largo rato. Sólo se levantó para buscar un lápiz. El papel que se encontraba más cerca era el que Tim le había dejado. Así que lo tomó y comenzó a escribir. Las palabras salían de ella como si no las estuviera pensando.

Un golpe en la puerta la sorprendió, y se puso de pie a toda velocidad. Guardó el papel en su bolsillo y preguntó:

— ¿Quién es?

—Teddy, soy Tim —dijo la voz del otro lado.

La joven sintió que su corazón daba un salto de alegría. Corrió a verse al espejo del baño y no le gustó nada cómo lucía, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos. Supuso que no podía hacer nada para arreglar su cara, así que sólo se la lavó y volvió a abrir la puerta.

—Tim, pasa, debes estar helado —dijo sin levantar la cara, para que no la viera en ese estado. Fue en vano, porque él la tomó por el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Has estado llorando —expresó con suavidad—. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—Quise hacerlo, pero recordé que no tenía crédito. Creí que nunca te volvería a ver —alcanzó a decir antes de que sus ojos volvieran a llenarse de lágrimas.

Tim la acercó a él, tomándola por la cintura, y la abrazó fuertemente. Teddy acarició su ancha espalda y hundió su cara en su pecho.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, me importas mucho, no podría dejarte —dijo, separándose de la chica.

—Pero lo harás. ¿Cuándo vuelves a Londres?

—Mañana —respondió, secándole las lágrimas con su mano—. Pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver. Tienes que escuchar la canción terminada, creo que quedará estupenda. Ahora ve a lavarte la cara que iremos a cenar.

Teddy se paró en puntas de pie y besó su mejilla y, con una sonrisa en su rostro, corrió a arreglarse. Se lavó la cara nuevamente y se maquilló, sólo un poco. No se molestó en cambiarse la ropa, creyó que la que había usado esa tarde estaría bien. No solía fijarse mucho en la apariencia, y no le importaba cómo la veía el resto. Siempre le había dicho eso a su madre, quien insistía en que se arreglara para salir. Si algún día alguien se volvía a enamorar de ella, tendría que ser por como era en realidad, y no por como se veía.

— ¿Vamos? —preguntó al volver a la sala.

Tim asintió y volvió a abrir la puerta. El viento helado golpeó sus caras, por lo que se apuraron a subir al auto y emprender el camino.

¿No podías, simplemente, llamarme del teléfono de línea? —observó Tim.

¡¿Por qué soy tan estúpida?! —gritó Teddy, arrojando su cabeza hacia atrás y

soltando una carcajada que contagió a Tim—. ¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos? —inquirió Teddy.

—Claro. Se llama _Sovereign Light Cafe_. ¿Lo conoces? —Teddy negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, no es el mejor lugar del mundo, ni mucho menos el más caro o el más lindo. Pero, por algún motivo, es muy importante para mí. Está en la costa de Bexhill, mirando hacia el mar. Amo el mar —agregó luego de suspirar.

—No estoy acostumbrada a ir a lugares baratos, así que creo que lo mejor sería que elijas otro destino, Timothy —comentó entre risas.

Luego de veinte minutos llegaron a destino. Era pequeño, y era cierto, estaba a orillas del mar. No había muchas personas de su edad, la mayoría eran mayores. Es más, ni siquiera había mucha gente. Quizás la razón era que el clima no estaba como para salir a comer frente al mar.

Se sentaron en una mesa para dos y ordenaron pescado con papas fritas. Comieron entre charlas y risas. Sobre todo por parte de Teddy, que estaba increíblemente exaltada, y no se parecía en nada a la chica depresiva que había tomado su lugar horas antes. Cuando terminaron de comer, Teddy le propuso a Tim salir a caminar por la costa.

— ¿Sabes qué podemos hacer? —Preguntó Teddy volteando para verlo—. Un juego de preguntas. Yo te hago una pregunta, tú la respondes, luego tú me preguntas a mí y así.

—Típico juego para conocer al otro —contestó demostrando un falso desinterés.

—Del cual debes saber mucho porque es la técnica que usamos los tímidos para lograrlo.

—_Touché_ —Tim rió.

— ¿Quieres o no?

—OK. Yo empiezo.

—No —se impuso—. Empiezo yo porque fue mi idea. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Se que es irrelevante, pero me gusta saber la edad de la gente que conozco.

—Veinticinco y medio. Viendo la simpleza de tu pregunta, voy a empezar con una fácil: ¿cuál era tu materia preferida en la escuela? —y luego agregó—. Pero ojo, que luego se vienen las comprometedoras.

—Inglés. Y no te tengo miedo —dijo, desafiante—. ¿Qué piensas de las vacas? —río de su propia pregunta.

—Oh, me encantan las vacas. Mugen un montón y no hacen daño. Además, ¿has visto lo grandes que son sus ojos? —expresó fascinado.

—Sí, lo he visto. Perdiste tu pregunta —dijo riendo y Tim resopló—. Siempre tengo miedo de aburrir a la gente. ¿Te estoy aburriendo? —Tim iba a responder pero Teddy lo interrumpió—. Se sincero.

—Para nada, Teddy. ¿Sobre qué es "_Atlantic_"? —y agregó rápidamente—. Así le puse a nuestra canción.

Teddy se quedó pensando. "Nuestra canción", sonaba muy romántico, le gustaba.

—Es obvio, es toda mi vedad. No quiero estar sola, pero así es como me siento hace tiempo, y me da miedo. Sólo quiero alguien que me acompañe, quiero paz. De eso se trata. ¿Qué te llevó a escribir canciones? —añadió luego de una pausa.

—Creo que es el hecho de que se me hace difícil expresarme... hablando. Entonces lo hago a través de la música —silencio—. Además, la música comunica, conecta a las personas, no importa de dónde sean o cuál sea su cultura. Creo que la música te puede cambiar la vida —Teddy lo observaba con admiración—. ¿Te arrepientes de haberle dicho que no a Christopher?

—Parece que me conocieras —respondió sonriendo, agarrándose la cabeza—. Por momentos sí. Bueno, en realidad no me arrepiento de haberle dicho que no porque él nunca me propuso nada. Es sólo que me he sentido mal por no haberle dado la oportunidad. Pero luego te conocí. Y si yo estuviera con Chris ahora, esto no estaría pasando. ¿Por qué "_Atlantic_"?

—No lo se —se quedó pensando—. Me sonó a eso —rió—. A alguien ahogándose en el mar, sin salida. Además, tengo una especie de obsesión con el mar, no lo se, debe ser por haber crecido aquí. ¿Sabías que conozco a Christopher?

Teddy sintió que no respiró por unos segundos.

— ¡Tiene que ser mentira! —exclamó, tratando de no hacer ninguna pregunta como "¿En serio?".

—Teddy, él es músico, yo también… Estamos en Battle, aquí todos conocen a todos, excepto tú, al parecer.

—Bueno, yo vivo en una especie de burbuja. ¿Y cuándo esperabas decírmelo? —gritó, molesta—. ¡Qué tonta soy! Has escuchado todas mis quejas hacia él, y seguro son amigos e irás corriendo y le contarás todo y...

— ¡Hey, detente! No somos amigos, sólo nos conocemos por la música, ya sabes... De hecho, el bar donde me viste aquella vez es de su padre —Teddy lo observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. Parece que no puedes creerlo —comentó divertido.

—Es que, sinceramente, no puedo.

—Y hay algo más.

— ¡Oh, Dios! Vas a acabar por matarme, Tim.

—Me pidió ayuda con la canción que te escribió —no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas tras ver la cara de Teddy.

—Seguro esto quiere decir que entre nosotros nunca va a poder pasar nada, porque vas a estar incómodo y —Tim le cerró la boca con dos de sus dedos.

— ¿Tú vas a estar incómoda? —le preguntó mirándola directo a sus ojos—. Porque yo no —Teddy negó con la cabeza—. ¡Acabo de perder mi pregunta! —protestó.

—Si no me lo decías no me daba cuenta. A decir verdad, ya ni se quién preguntó último y hasta me olvidé que estábamos jugando a esto. Dejemos de lado lo de Christopher, por favor —masculló—. ¿Tienes cosquillas?

Y antes de que Tim pudiera siquiera procesar la pregunta, las pequeñas manos de Teddy se movían por su estómago. Tim reía tanto que no podía respirar, y eso hizo reír a Teddy. Tim aprovechó que la chica se quedaba sin fuerzas para rodearla con sus brazos y detenerla.

— ¿Qué harías ahora mismo si supieras que no vas a fallar? —preguntó Tim, permaneciendo en la misma posición en la que se encontraban.

Teddy no respondió. Sólo se paró en puntas pie para poder alcanzar la boca de Tim y así besarlo. Eso era lo único que quiso hacer desde que Tim pisó la farmacia de su hermano, y no le importaba si fallaba o no.

Teddy logró liberar sus brazos, y los pasó por la nuca de Tim, acariciando los mechones de su oscuro cabello, que apenas caían detrás de su cabeza. Él siguió sosteniéndola por la cintura.

Sus bocas permanecieron unidas hasta que casi no podían respirar, pero esta vez no era por las cosquillas. Era como si se hubieran estado necesitando el uno al otro por años, a pesar de que ni siquiera hacía veinticuatro horas que se conocían.

—No se tú —dijo Teddy apenas se separaron—, pero yo me siento —Tim la volvió a besar, sin dejarla hablar—, más conectada a ti que nunca.

—Esta vez —se besaron nuevamente—, no podría negarlo.

—Me alegra que por fin lo aceptes.

—Oye —dijo Tim alejándola de él levemente—, ya te lo había dicho con lo de la canción. Veo que le diste mucha importancia —comentó siendo sarcástico.

— ¡Ven aquí! —lo atrajo hacia él y lo abrazó. Tim le corrió el pelo hacia atrás y dejó besos en su cuello.

Poco tiempo después, cruzaron la playa, abrazados, y volvieron hasta el auto, porque el frío se estaba tornando molesto. Tim condujo hasta la casa de Teddy. No tardaron mucho en llegar porque el tráfico no era tanto como el día anterior. Una vez que hubieron llegado, detuvo el auto, bajó y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a la chica.

—Es la última noche que te veré —dijo Teddy, tomándolo de la mano—. No pensarás irte a dormir a tu casa, ¿o sí?

Sin pensarlo más, Tim la besó y la fue empujando hacia el interior de la casa. Teddy cerró la puerta de una patada, y sin separarse, llegaron hasta la habitación.

—Esta noche no permitiré que duermas en el colchón en el piso —alcanzó a decir mientras el muchacho le sacaba la campera y la ropa que llevaba abajo.

—No te preocupes, no era mi idea —ahora él se sacaba su ropa.

—Quiero que sepas que no suelo dormir con gente que conozco hace veinticuatro horas —Tim le besaba el cuello—. Pero recuerda, es todo culpa de la conex —la interrumpió besándole, ahora, la boca, pero con mayor velocidad, haciendo que Teddy se estremeciera.

No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Si bien quería hacerlo, sabía que al día siguiente Tim se iría, pero no los sentimientos que dejaría en ella. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a la tentación. Tim se detuvo y la miró para ver si encontraba en ella signos de arrepentimiento. Pero las señales que ella le mostró indicaban lo contrario, ahora sabía que no debía detenerse.

A la mañana siguiente, Teddy abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí misma recostada rodeada por el brazo de Tim. Una por una las imágenes de la noche anterior pasaron por su mente, haciendo que se le escapara una risita.

—Buenos días —la saludó Tim acariciándole el pelo.

—Buenos días —respondió ella, estirándose para darle un beso.

Teddy se levantó y se puso la camisa de Tim, "como en las películas", le dijo.

Se dirigió a la cocina, a preparar el desayuno. Esta vez se aseguraría de que Tim tomara el chocolate que le preparara. No quería volver a perderlo entre guitarras y acordes, era uno de los últimos momentos que compartiría con él, y quería que fuera todo suyo.

Un grito sobresaltó a Tim, quien se levantó de la cama y sólo con el bóxer corrió hasta la cocina. Teddy estaba parada en un rincón, con cara de pánico, señalando la ventana que daba al patio. Una araña de gran tamaño caminaba lentamente por el marco. Tim río al ver la cara de la chica, pero por dentro suspiró al saber que nada malo le había pasado.

— ¿Dónde tienes un papel? —le preguntó a Teddy—. Así la agarro y la saco afuera.

— ¡No! —gritó—. ¡Mátala, por favor! No voy a poder vivir tranquila sabiendo que esa araña sigue con vida.

Tim resopló y volvió a la habitación a buscar una de sus zapatillas verdes. Golpeó la araña contra la ventana y ésta cayó en la mesada, haciendo que Teddy volviera a gritar. Nuevamente sacudió su zapatilla sobre la, ahora, indefensa araña, hasta matarla.

Teddy corrió hacia Tim, con lágrimas en los ojos, y lo abrazó más fuerte que nunca.

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —repitió en su oído.

—No sabía que les tenías tanto miedo.

—Lo se, es irracional, pero es más fuerte que yo —lo besó—. Estaba a punto de llevar las tazas a la cama, pero viendo que ya los dos estamos levantados, creo que podríamos desayunar en la mesa.

—Prefiero que volvamos a la cama, si no te molesta, claro.

—Claro que no —respondió sonriente—. Hasta creo que sería mejor.

Volvieron a meterse bajo las sábanas y, apoyados contra el respaldo de la cama, bebieron todo el chocolate caliente que Teddy había preparado. Tim aseguró que estaba riquísimo y estaba arrepentido de no haberlo tomado el día anterior.

— ¿A qué hora te vas? —preguntó finalmente Teddy, cansada de tratar de evadir la realidad.

—A la tarde, después de almorzar.

— ¿Entonces podrás comer aquí conmigo?

—Lo siento Teddy, pero debo ir a la casa de mis padres. La verdad es que vine a Battle para estar con ellos y fue lo que menos hice. Y no me arrepiento, créeme —agregó al ver la cara de Teddy—. Por eso quiero compartir este último rato con ellos. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, podrías venir a almorzar con nosotros.

— ¿Y cómo me presentarías? ¿"La chica con la que me acosté anoche"? —expresó con indiferencia.

—Oh vamos, sabes que significas mucho más que eso para mí.

—Bueno, no creo que sea lo correcto. Además, será mucho más difícil despedirme de ti en esa situación. Prefiero hacerlo aquí y, a decir verdad, prefiero que sea ahora —dijo, y se levantó de la cama para alcanzarle su ropa.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que me vaya?

— ¡¿Qué te parece?! Cometí un error Tim, cada segundo que paso cerca de ti me hace quererte más y más, y es terrible para mí saber que te irás —se sacó su camisa, la arrojó sobre la cama y se colocó la remera que llevaba puesta la noche anterior.

—Pero no creas que no volveremos a vernos, Teddy —dijo mientras se ponía el pantalón.

—Claro, podremos vernos en Navidad del año que viene, cuando vuelvas, ¡sería perfecto! —respondió con sarcasmo.

Teddy buscó el papel que había dejado el día anterior en su bolsillo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Tim la siguió mientras se terminaba de poner su camisa. Tenía una mezcla de su perfume y el de Teddy, lo que lo hizo sentir un cosquilleo en la espalda. Su campera aún yacía en el piso de la sala, donde la noche anterior había caído en medio de besos y caricias. La levantó y se la puso sobre la camisa.

—No lo entiendo… Hasta recién estabas tan bien y ahora… esto.

—Es que volví a caer en la realidad, Tim. Por favor, necesito que te vayas, ¿sabes? —Lo besó, ya en la puerta—. Y perdón si te lastimé, parece que le hago mal a todo el mundo.

—No me hiciste ningún mal, Teddy, al contrario. Gracias por estos días, fueron los mejores de mi vida —la abrazó por unos largos segundos, deseando no soltarla nunca.

—Léelo cuando estés solo —le susurró al oído, y guardó el papelito en el bolsillo de la campera de Tim—. Quizás te parezca una estupidez, no lo se, lo escribí ayer mientras no estabas.

—Prométeme que no harás ninguna locura, sabes a lo que me refiero —le ordenó mirándola directo a los ojos.

—Te… Te lo prometo.

Volvieron a besarse, se despidieron y Tim salió de la casa. Teddy corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella, como si hubiera alguien más en la casa. Quizás era eso lo que quería fingir. Pero en el fondo sabía que estaba sola, de nuevo.

Tres años después.

"Y los ganadores son… ¡Keane!" se escuchó desde el televisor de la sala.

— ¡Se lo merecen! —exclamó Mike con felicidad, quien estaba viendo los Brit Awards.

— ¿Y quiénes son? —inquirió Teddy, desde la cocina.

— ¿No conoces a Keane? ¡Sonaron en la radio todo el año! ¿Dónde has estado viviendo?

— ¿En Nueva York, quizás? —respondió mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

—Cierto que en Nueva York no existen las radios —contestó siendo sarcástico.

Al llegar al living y mirar el televisor, Teddy casi se desmaya de la sorpresa que se llevó. El vaso de cerveza que tenía en la mano cayó al piso haciendo un estruendo. Mike corrió hacia ella sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo. Teddy cubrió su boca con ambas manos y luego intentó hablar, mientras señalaba la pantalla, donde esos tres músicos ya ni siquiera estaban. Ni una sola palabra pudo salir de su boca, sólo ruidos sin sentido, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¡Theodora! —gritó Mike por cuarta vez, sacudiéndola por los hombros.

—Yo… yo, yo conozco a ese —balbuceó.

— ¿Conoces a quién? —chilló Mike, desesperado.

—A ese, al… ¡al morocho! ¡Al morocho de camisa negra! —logró decir Teddy mientras movía sus brazos sin control.

Al principio Mike no creía una palabra de lo que su hermana estaba diciendo. Pero luego de que le contara —casi— toda la historia, empezó a sonar verdadero.

Tres años habían pasado, y aún recordaba todo tal cual había sucedido, cada charla, cada mirada, cada caricia. Esos detalles siempre habían estado en su mente, sólo que no habían surgido anteriormente. Se volvió a ver a ella echándolo de lo que solía ser su casa, antes de que su problema se agravara. Durante meses esperó que la llamara, que la fuera a visitar, pero no volvió a tener noticias de él.

—Seguro estuvo muy ocupado siendo famoso —masculló Teddy.

Mike sólo río y siguió ayudándola a limpiar el desastre que había en el piso. Aún le costaba creer que su propia hermana, esa misma que conocía hacía veintiséis años, había estado con Tim Rice-Oxley, el ahora famoso pianista y compositor de Keane.

La hora siguiente se dedicaron a investigar sobre la banda en Internet. Ya no había forma de no convencer a Mike, ahí estaba todo sobre esos tres jóvenes criados en East Sussex.

— ¡Un concierto! ¡Darán un concierto el 7 de abril! ¡Tengo que ir, Mike! —soltó Teddy atropelladamente.

—No seas ingenua, Teddy. Ni debe acordarse de ti. ¿Sabes con cuántas "Teddys" se debe haber acostado en tres años?

—Él no es así, Michael —respondió segura, pero a la vez herida por las palabras de su hermano.

—Vamos, Teddy, no puedes saberlo. ¡Es una estrella de rock! Lo único que hizo contigo fue tener sexo.

— ¡Hizo mucho más que eso! —gritó Teddy y corrió a encerrarse en el baño, porque sintió las lágrimas empujando para salir de sus ojos.

Quizás Mike tenía razón y ese papel de caballero era sólo eso: un papel. Uno perfecto para tener a quien quisiese a sus pies. Pero, ¿era capaz de "festejar" año nuevo con una desconocida con ese sólo propósito? ¿Era realmente capaz de hacer tanto sacrificio? Bueno, si de algo estaba segura era que no podía averiguar nada desde la casa de su hermano, tendría que volver a hallarlo y hablar con él, frente a frente. Además, si no quería volver a verla, por lo menos tendría que darle los créditos merecidos por _"Atlantic"_. "Nuestra canción" murmuró Teddy para ella misma, y una sonrisa asomó entre los rastros de lágrimas. En el fondo seguía pensando que Tim sí era distinto al resto. Y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para encontrarlo. Si antes era difícil, ahora lo era aún más. Pero la vida, Dios, el Universo o quien fuera, le había dado otra oportunidad. La tercera. Definitivamente no podía desaprovecharla una vez más.

— ¡Teddy! —La llamó Mike, haciendo que se sobresaltara— ¡Están en la tele de nuevo!

Teddy ni siquiera terminó de escuchar lo que su hermano le decía y disparó hacia la sala. Ahí estaba el chico tímido que él mismo había descripto aquel día. Lo vio subir al escenario a recibir su premio y no decir una palabra. Sólo se quedó parado jugando con sus manos, al lado de su amigo de mejillas rosadas, que no paraba de agradecer.

7 de abril de 2005.

Teddy no hizo más que bajar del autobús y la típica lluvia de Londres comenzó a caer sobre ella. Christopher le había ofrecido su paraguas, pero no lo había aceptado sólo para no tener que cargar con él todo el camino. Ahora estaba arrepentida. En ese momento se dio cuenta cuánto había extrañado el clima húmedo de las tierras inglesas.

Miró la hora para asegurarse de que llegaba a tiempo. Quería estar en el Royal Albert Hall antes de la presentación de Keane o no podría verlos.

Cruzó la calle prestando mucha atención a no pisar ningún charco y arruinar su vestimenta más de lo que ya estaba. La sorprendió la inmensidad de ese lugar y la enorme cantidad de gente que se encontraba afuera. Nunca antes había estado ahí. De hecho, había muchos sitios de Londres que no conocía.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud y encontró a dos hombres de seguridad parados en la puerta. Ensayó en su mente un par de veces lo que diría, juntó valor y se acercó a uno de ellos.

—Necesito ver a Tim Rice-Oxley, por favor —dijo tratando de controlar su agitada respiración, pero no lo logró del todo.

El guardia la miró de arriba abajo, luego a su compañero y río levemente.

—No podemos permitirle el acceso, señorita.

—Pero necesito verlo, ¡es urgente! —El hombre sólo negó con la cabeza—. Creo que usted no me entiende. No soy una _fangirl_ —agregó Teddy, sintiendo calor en sus mejillas al darse cuenta que la conversación no seguía el guión que ella había imaginado—. Dígale, por favor, que soy Theodora Williams. Le aseguro que vendrá a verme. Y si no lo hace, me iré a mi casa por el camino que vine.

El hombre que se encontraba más atrás hizo una seña de aprobación, y el otro miró su reloj.

—Muy bien señorita Williams, le avisaré —Teddy sonrió—. Pero no ahora, porque Keane son los próximos en salir y se están preparando.

—No tengo problema, esperaré aquí mismo —contestó decidida y orgullosa de sí misma.

Teddy se sentó en el piso, en un lugar en el que la lluvia no la alcanzaba. No le importó que esos guardias la juzgaran con la mirada por hacer tal locura, no había ido hasta allí para volverse con las manos vacías.

—No puede sentarse en este lugar, señorita.

—De acuerdo, ¡me quedaré de pie! —respondió Teddy de mala manera.

Si lo que esos hombres querían era que se fuera, no lo conseguirían, de eso estaba segura. Su teléfono sonó. Era su hermano, preguntándole si todo estaba bien. Fingió que sí, como todo el mundo hace, y siguió esperando. Esperó y esperó. Definitivamente todo habría sido mejor si hubiera conseguido una entrada para el concierto, pero cuando se enteró del evento ya estaban agotadas.

Tres horas pasaron y Teddy seguía ahí, inmóvil. Un hombre que nunca había visto en su vida se acercó a ella.

— ¿Es usted la señorita Williams? —Teddy asintió—. Soy Colin, acompáñeme —ordenó con una media sonrisa.

Teddy sentía un zamba moverse en su interior, pero debía controlar sus emociones y aparentar ser una persona normal. Por un momento creyó que se encontraba nuevamente en su adolescencia.

Caminaron por la calle y dieron la vuelta al Royal Albert Hall para entrar por otra puerta. Colin le hizo algunas preguntas y Teddy se limitó a responder lo justo y necesario. Una vez adentro, subieron al tercer nivel y entraron a un lujoso bar. Más lujoso que todo lo que había visto en su vida. Había algunas personas muy bien vestidas. Algunas de ellas, probablemente, eran famosas, pero Teddy no reconoció a nadie. A nadie más además de ese hombre que esperaba ver hacía años.

Estaba de espaldas, pero supo que era él en el instante en que lo vio. Colin le ordenó que aguardara en la puerta, y se acercó a Tim. Teddy no logró escuchar lo que Colin le susurró casi al oído, pero el muchacho enseguida volteó y sonrío. Sintió sus piernas debilitarse y por un momento creyó que no podrían soportar más su peso. Entonces se golpeó en su mente y se dijo a sí misma "Actúa como una persona de tu edad".

Tim se apresuró en ponerse de pie y, en cuanto dio el primer paso, tropezó con la pata de la mesa. Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez porque sentía vergüenza. Moría por salir corriendo y abrazar a Teddy, pero su subconsciente también le aconsejaba que fuera maduro.

Teddy no se movió de su lugar, por si Colin no estaba de acuerdo. Había esperado mucho tiempo para estar ahí, aguantar unos segundos más no le harían tanto daño.

—Estás un poco rojo —soltó Teddy riendo tímidamente apenas lo tuvo frente a frente. Pensó en decir un simple "hola", pero su boca no obedeció a su mente.

—Gracias por recordármelo —respondió él siendo sarcástico, y se ruborizó aún más.

—Quiero saludarte pero... me da miedo que ese hombre —murmuró señalando a Colin— lo malinterprete y me tenga que volver a mi casa.

Tim extendió su brazo derecho e inclinó la cabeza hacia el mismo lado, dándole a entender a Teddy que podía acercarse a él. Esperaba que ella se abalanzara sobre él o algo por el estilo, pero en vez de eso, lo miró directo a los ojos y dijo:

—Si vas a confesarme que estás comprometido o casado, que sea ahora, antes de que me vuelva a ilusionar inútilmente.

—No —Tim sonrió—, estoy solo —Teddy dio un paso y la mano de Tim quedó a su alcance, entonces acarició su mejilla—. Aún no puedo creer que te esté viendo nuevamente, ¿no es increíble?

—Una palabra, ¿recuerdas? —respondió Teddy y apoyó su mano sobre la de Tim.

—Conexión —dijo separando la palabra en sílabas.

Y el momento que ambos habían añorado durante todos esos años llegó. Tim bajó su mano hasta la cintura de Teddy y la atrajo hacia él. La rodeó con ambos brazos, y ella hizo lo mismo. Un abrazo. Un simple abrazo que significaba mucho más que eso. Sintieron esa calidez que tanto habían extrañado, aunque sólo se habían tenido el uno al otro por unas pocas horas anteriormente. Tim le hizo una seña a Colin indicándole que se podía ir. Mejor dicho, pidiéndole que se fuera. Colin levantó su pulgar, y al pasar por su lado palmeó su hombro.

Luego de volver a la mesa en la que Tim estaba sentado antes de que Teddy llegara, pidieron unos tragos y comenzaron a hablar sobre sus vidas. Muchas cosas habían pasado en esos tres años, y los dos estaban ansiosos por escuchar las historias del otro.

—Entonces, ¿en serio nunca habías escuchado nuestras canciones antes? —preguntó Tim, esforzándose por no sonar soberbio.

—Bueno, sí había escuchado ese tema —Teddy hizo una pausa y miró hacia arriba tratando de recordar el nombre—… "_Somewhere_ algo" —Tim la desaprobó con la mirada—. ¡Oh, lo siento! No puedo recordar nombres.

—"_Somewhere Only We Know_" —masculló.

— ¡Esa! —exclamó Teddy.

A Tim le pareció extraño que a una persona como ella, que se había preocupado tanto por verlo una vez más, no le importaran realmente sus canciones. O por lo menos eso era lo que demostraba. Sus sentimientos más profundos estaban plasmados en las letras de Keane, y le había llevado mucho tiempo encontrar la forma de expresarlos correctamente como para que luego alguien no le prestara atención. Quizás no le habría molestado si estuviera hablando con otra persona. Pero todo era distinto cuando se trataba de Teddy. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que sabía mucho sobre ella, pero ella no sabía tanto de él. Y si alguna vez quería terminar de conocerlo, tendría que, como mínimo, intentar interpretar lo que él quería decir de esa forma no muy convencional.

—Ya dije que lo siento —avisó Teddy al notar la mala cara de Tim.

Él forzó una sonrisa. No quería hacer un problema de su estúpida obsesión, y menos sabiendo que sólo llevaban juntos veinte minutos.

—Por tu culpa desperdicié un vaso de cerveza —confesó Teddy riendo—. Porque cuando vi que estabas en los Brit Awards, se me cayó de la mano.

Tim mostró una sonrisa, sincera esta vez, e inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, viéndose tímido.

—En ese momento estaba en la casa de mi hermano, así que le conté todo. Casi todo —se corrigió—. Y ahí empecé a investigar sobre ustedes en Internet, me enteré del show en el Royal Albert Hall y quise comprar una entrada pero ya estaban agotadas —habló con rapidez.

—Y así y todo no te rendiste. ¿Viniste hasta aquí desde Battle?

Teddy se detuvo a pensar por unos segundos. Mucho había cambiado en los últimos años, y debía acomodar todos los datos en su cabeza para luego poder decirlo.

— ¿Por dónde empiezo? —Preguntó más para ella misma que otra cosa—. ¿Estás preparado para otro largo monólogo, como el de aquel Año Nuevo?

—No estoy seguro de qué decir, pero sí —respondió bromeando.

Teddy suspiró y comenzó a hablar:

—Luego de que te fuiste de mi casa, nada parecía tener sentido. Puede que suene un poco cursi, pero es la verdad. No tenía ganas de hacer nada más que dormir. Empecé a faltar a la universidad, no me importaba no tener futuro —Tim cambió su semblante y se veía preocupado—. Mi hermano fue, obviamente, el primero en notarlo. ¡No se qué haría sin él! —exclamó tratando de sonreír—. Me permitió no ir más a la farmacia si era eso lo que necesitaba. Pero luego de un tiempo, notó que era peor. Cuanto menos cosas hacía, más pensaba en tonterías. Tonterías que te prometí que no iba a hacer —confesó con los ojos vidriosos—. Un día, Mike llegó a mi casa con la noticia de que había encontrado el empleo ideal para mí. Pedían un escritor de artículos para una revista norteamericana de turismo europeo. No sólo era el empleo ideal, como él me dijo, también era la excusa perfecta para dejar esa ciudad que no me brindaba nada. Así que mandé mi curriculum. Una parte de mí deseaba que el mail ni siquiera les llegara, y la otra parte moría por irse a vivir a Nueva York, donde en todas las películas los sueños se hacen realidad —dijo Teddy, y movió sus manos como marcando un arco iris invisible.

— ¿Y te llamaron? —intervino Tim.

—A las dos semanas. Así que el primero de marzo del 2002 ya me tenían trabajando en las oficinas de la revista.

—Teddy, admiro tu valentía —afirmó Tim—. ¿Decidiste así de un día para el otro irte a vivir a otro país? ¡Eso no lo hace cualquiera!

—Sí, y jamás podría arrepentirme de mi elección —mencionó orgullosa de sí misma—. Trabajé ahí hasta el mes pasado. Luego me contactaron de la BBC, para hacer algo parecido.

— ¡¿La BBC?! ¿Y ellos te buscaron a ti?

—Así es, ¡aún no puedo creerlo! Por eso hace unos diez días estoy viviendo en la casa de —hizo una pausa para corroborar si sería correcto decirlo—... Christopher —agregó por lo bajo.

— ¿Quieres decirme que también tienes un hijo con él o algo por el estilo? Porque cada vez me sorprendo más de las cosas que me cuentas. ¡Ahora que lo pienso, ni mi vida tuvo tantos cambios en este tiempo!

—Sólo somos amigos, ¡tonto! —explicó riendo—. Volvimos a hablar. Bueno, yo le volví a hablar —se corrigió—. Creía que era una muy buena persona como para ignorar su existencia. Además, en estos últimos años, los dos cambiamos mucho nuestra forma de pensar. Supongo que tú también lo habrás hecho.

Tim permaneció pensativo por unos minutos. Definitivamente había cambiado. Volvió a su mente la cuestión de las canciones. Si Teddy recordara alguna de las que tocaron en aquel bar hacía años, y luego la comparara con "_Fly To Me_" o "_Everyobdy's Changing_", estaba casi seguro que podría notarlo.

—Quiero ir a Bexhill.

El repentino comentario de Teddy lo sacó de su nube de pensamientos y lo devolvió a la realidad.

— ¿Bexhill? —inquirió Tim sin entender mucho, y Teddy asintió—. Pero estamos a dos horas de ahí.

— ¿Y? ¿Tienes que hacer algo esta noche? Ya se que estamos en el lujoso bar del Royal Albert Hall, pero prefiero ir al _Sovereign Light Café_. Extraño la costa y la niebla del mar —manifestó casi sin respirar.

—Teddy, para cuando lleguemos allí, todo estará cerrado —respondió Tim deseando que Teddy pensara antes de hablar, por lo menos una vez.

— ¿Siempre eres así de aguafiestas?

—No soy aguafiestas, sólo soy realista —contestó serio.

—Me gustas más cuando sonríes.

Teddy se abalanzó sobre la mesa y levantó las mejillas de Tim con ambas manos, estirando su boca.

—A mi también me gustas más cuando te ves feliz.

— ¡Entonces tenemos que ir!

Tim pensó que quizás Teddy no había cambiado tanto como ella pensaba. Por el poco tiempo que había compartido con ella, podía asegurar que seguía siendo igual de caprichosa.

—Mañana es viernes, ¿no tienes que trabajar?

—Tengo que escribir un artículo para el lunes, lo que significa que tengo tiempo suficiente. ¡Oh, vamos Tim! —le rogó.

—No se qué es lo que tienes, pero no puedo decirte que no.

Teddy sonrió de oreja a oreja. Tomó ambas manos de Tim y las apretó fuertemente, descargando toda la emoción que sentía recorrer su cuerpo. El muchacho pagó lo que habían tomado y, una vez que Teddy se puso de pie, la sujetó de la mano y la condujo por los pasillos de ese hermoso lugar.

— ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! —exclamó Teddy, deteniéndose a mitad de camino. Buscó algo en el bolsillo de su campera—. La olvidaste en mi casa.

— ¡Juraba haberla perdido! —se alegró Tim al ver que lo que tenía en la mano era su muñequera.

— ¿Lo ves? La guardé con la esperanza de poder devolvértela algún día. ¡Y aquí estamos!

Luego de ponerla en su muñeca, la miró y se la volvió a quitar.

—Creo que a ti te quedaría mejor. Puedes quedártela —dijo arqueando las cejas, y se la entregó a Teddy.

Pudo atravesar perfectamente su pequeña mano, y le envolvió la muñeca como si siempre hubiera sido suya. Le mostró una enorme sonrisa a cambio del obsequio.

Cuando salieron a la calle vieron que ya no llovía. Aún había algunas personas en la puerta. Una chica rubia con dientes perfectos se acercó a Tim y le pidió una foto. Él aceptó y posó junto a la desconocida, mostrándose muy amable. Teddy sólo observó todo desde un costado. Era evidente que Tim ya no era una persona cualquiera, y quizás era esa la razón por la cual no quería deambular por las calles de Bexhill. Tuvieron que detenerse dos veces más para que él firmara un par de autógrafos.

Finalmente lograron llegar al auto. Teddy esperaba encontrar una Ferrari o aunque sea un Mercedes Benz, pero lo que vio fue un sencillo Volkswagen Golf. Tim se sentó al volante y se preparó para un largo viaje que haría sólo para complacer a esa persona que iba en el asiento del acompañante.

—Por lo menos ya no llueve —observó Tim.

— ¿Sabes algo? Me di cuenta que los pocos días que pasamos juntos, yo fui la única que hablé. ¡Prácticamente no se nada de tu vida, Timmy! —se percató Teddy.

—Creí que nunca lo notarías. Teddy, eres muy egocéntrica a veces —aseguró frunciendo el ceño.

—Tú tampoco demuestras mucho interés en hablar —refutó ella.

—Es cierto. Y supongo que no soy un hombre de muchas palabras. No lo se, puedes sacar más información sobre mí si escuchas mis canciones que si me escuchas hablar toda la noche —Tim hacía pausas entre cada oración, como si verificara en su mente si lo que estaba diciendo era correcto—. Sólo pregúntame, ¿qué quieres saber?

—No lo se, eres famoso. ¡Eres famoso y no lo eras cuando te conocí! Deben haberte pasado muchas cosas fascinantes en estos últimos tres años —expresó algo eufórica.

—No lo creo, yo no me amigué con esa chica que estaba enamorada de mí —bromeó—. Nosotros nos vimos en fin de año del 2001, ¿no es cierto? —Teddy asintió—. Al año siguiente sólo nos presentamos dos veces en Londres. Pasamos mucho tiempo pensando qué estilo de música era el que queríamos hacer. Y como ya no teníamos guitarrista, finalmente se me ocurrió que podía usar un piano como instrumento principal, con pedales y efectos no convencionales. En mayo del 2003 lanzamos el primer sencillo, "_Everybody's Changing_" —detuvo el relato y volteó hacia Teddy—. ¿En serio no lo has escuchado nunca?

—Jamás —respondió ella—. O quizás sí, pero no le presté atención.

— ¿Ni siquiera sabiendo que podrías encontrarte nuevamente conmigo?

—No —rió despreocupada—. No creí que fuera tan importante.

—Bueno, sí lo es para mí —aseguró enojado—. No lo se Teddy, si realmente te interesa léelo en Wikipedia o algo —protestó.

Había estado aguantándose ese comentario desde hacía horas, y él hubiera preferido que las palabras no escaparan de su boca. Pero lo hicieron. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales escribía canciones, porque de otra forma la gente no lo escucharía. O eso era lo que él creía.

Teddy permaneció en silencio. Giró su cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla del auto y pensar que quizás no había sido buena idea realizar ese viaje. Tim no la estaba tratando como ella esperaba que lo hiciera. No era consciente de que ella era la que estaba actuando mal.

Durante media hora ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Tim mirando hacia delante, conduciendo. Teddy, mirando hacia un costado, pensando.

¿No puedes poner música ya que no vas a hablarme? —inquirió Teddy.

Tim no le respondió. Sólo estiró su mano para prender el estéreo.

Una melodía de piano comenzó a sonar, seguido por un extraño ritmo marcado por la batería. El muchacho abrió los ojos de par en par y deseó que sus oídos lo estuvieran engañando. Atinó a apagarlo, pero Teddy lo detuvo. "_I hope all my days will be lit by your face. I hope all the years will hold tight our promises. I don't want to be old and sleep alone; an empty house is not a home. __I don't want to be old and be afraid._" La voz del cantante sonaba perfectamente limpia y prolija. Única, pudo asegurar Teddy más tarde. Ella enseguida reconoció las palabras. ¡Y cómo no hacerlo, si ella misma las había escrito!

—Nuestra canción —susurró Teddy, creyendo que no lo estaba diciendo en voz alta, sino para ella misma.

—Nuestra canción —repitió Tim, sin quitar los ojos del frente.

Sin consultarlo antes, Tim detuvo el auto en una estación de servicio al costado de la ruta y bajó a comprar algo. Teddy se maldijo a sí misma por haberse comportado tan horriblemente con Tim, despreciando lo que él más se esmeraba en hacer. Él no había olvidado la poesía y, junto con sus amigos, la habían transformado en una hermosa canción.

En cuanto lo vio regresando al auto, Teddy bajo de éste en un acto reflejo, y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo. Parada sobre las puntas de sus pies, llegó a hundir su rostro en el hombro de Tim. A éste lo tomó tan de sorpresa que no supo cómo reaccionar.

—Lo siento tanto —confesó Teddy, luego de besarle la mejilla—. Me he portado como un monstruo contigo, realmente lo siento Timmy.

—Todo está bien, Teddy —dijo, y deseó poder haberla rodeado con sus brazos, pero estaba cargando un montón de paquetes de galletas, sándwiches y gaseosas—. A veces me enojo mucho por estas cosas, como si pudiera pretender que todo el mundo interpretara mis canciones, no tiene sentido.

—No, no es tu culpa. Te entiendo, ¿sabes? Me ha pasado con las poesías que escribo. Hay veces que estoy días pensando si debería mostrárselas a alguien. Y cuando finalmente lo hago, no le dan importancia. Pero contigo fue distinto. ¡Todo es distinto contigo! —Exclamó, y sus ojos se iluminaron al observar los de Tim—. Tú no sólo la leíste, la convertiste en esa obra de arte que acabo de escuchar. No lo se, ¡es mágico!

—Bueno, en parte se lo debo a mis amigos Tom y Richard.

— ¿Puedes contarme algo sobre "_Atlantic_"? Tengo ganas de escucharte hablar —dijo Teddy, mientras se enredaba a su cintura y caminaban hacia el auto.

Tim comenzó a relatar cómo llegaron a crear esa canción partiendo de un demo al que no le veían mucho futuro. Fue el primer tema que estuvo listo para el nuevo CD, y Teddy era la única persona que lo había escuchado, sin contar a los que estaban involucrados en la banda. Tim siguió hablando de sus canciones y de Keane por el resto del camino, y Teddy lo oyó detenidamente por primera vez. Él se expresaba sin ignorar los detalles y haciendo largas pausas al finalizar cada oración, y eso la molestaba un poco, porque ella hacía todo lo contrario. Pero sabía que era importante que se escucharan el uno al otro.

Cuando llegaron a Bexhill, la noche había avanzado sobre la playa. Como Tim había predicho, el _Sovereign Light Cafe _ya se encontraba cerrado, y descubrir esto desanimó a Teddy.

—Aún tenemos los sándwiches —la consoló Tim.

Tomados de la mano, caminaron por la costa hasta encontrar un sitio donde el suelo no estuviera cubierto de esas molestas piedras. Minutos más tarde se toparon con el lugar perfecto. Tim se quitó su abrigo y lo extendió en la arena, para luego sentarse sobre éste. Palmeó el suelo a su lado, invitando a Teddy a que lo imitara. Sacaron los sándwiches de sus envoltorios y los comieron mientras hacían chistes y reían.

—Hacía mucho que no pasaba un momento tan... agradable —afirmó Tim—. Estos últimos meses no nos detuvimos ni un segundo, y si no estamos de gira y dando shows, estamos grabando canciones o escribiendo. Hasta ahora, cada instante que pasé contigo fue inolvidable. Gracias por eso, Teddy.

Teddy no tuvo ni tiempo de pensar en su respuesta, porque sus labios se encontraron con los de Tim de repente, sin esperarlo. Hacía horas que la chica deseaba que eso pasara. Tim le gustaba, y mucho, pero no estaba segura de volver a dar ella el primer paso. Y no le importaba ya haber estado con él en otra ocasión, quizás ahora él la veía distinto y sólo quería que fueran amigos. Pero no eran más que imaginaciones producto de su inseguridad. Cualquier persona que los hubiera visto durante esas últimas horas podría asegurar que eran una pareja de enamorados.

Tim comenzó a inclinarse hacia Teddy, y ella se sostenía con una mano apoyada en el suelo, mientras que con la otra acariciaba la cara de Tim. Finalmente Teddy cedió y ambos quedaron recostados sobre el suave abrigo.

Permanecieron abrazados por un rato, y lo único que hacían era mirar las estrellas. El cielo estaba increíblemente despejado esa noche, algo que no se puede esperar muy seguido de las tierras inglesas.

— ¿Por qué nunca me llamaste o me volviste a contactar? —preguntó Teddy apoyándose sobre su codo y fijando la vista en Tim. La situación dio un giro inesperado—. Esperé meses por ti, Tim. Habría ido a buscarte, pero no sabía dónde vivías, ¡ni siquiera sabía tu maldito apellido!

—No sabía qué hacer —contestó él aún sin mirarla—… Nunca antes había conocido una persona con una personalidad tan… cambiante y vulnerable. No sabía cómo reaccionar o qué hacer. Hasta llegué a pensar en que quizás no te importaba.

—Jamás podría —Tim volteó hacia ella y colocó un dedo sobre su boca haciendo que se callara.

— ¿Sabes por qué lo pensé? —Teddy negó con la cabeza—. Porque estaba completamente seguro de que si realmente querías volver a verme, lo lograrías. Porque, por lo poco que te conozco, se que consigues lo que quieres. Lo vi aquella noche, cuando me insististe para que me quedara contigo y escuchara toda tu historia, luego con lo de la conexión. Y, ¡mírate ahora! —Tim se incorporó y tomó la mano de Teddy—. Esperaste tres horas en la lluvia por alguien que lo más probable era que no te diera importancia. Ya sabes… Se te debe haber ocurrido que no querría saber nada de ti ahora que soy —

— ¿Famoso? —Agregó Teddy, y sonrió al recordar lo que su hermano le había dicho—. Claro que lo pensé, pero en mi mente insistía con que eras distinto.

Teddy volvió a acostarse y suspiró. Tim giró hacia un costado y apoyó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica, quedando encima de ella.

— ¿Sabes? —Dijo Tim observándola desde arriba—. Muchas veces, cuando creía que nada saldría como yo esperaba o suponía que nunca llegaríamos a ningún lado, nosotros, como una banda, me acordaba de ti y lo perseverante que eres.

Teddy se percató de que jamás había visto unos ojos tan sinceros como los de Tim. Con sólo tenerlo frente a frente podía sentir paz.

—Nunca me había sentido así… capaz de ayudar a alguien —confesó Teddy. Se levantó un poco hasta alcanzar la boca de Tim y lo besó—. Ahora mismo me encantaría tener mi departamento en Battle —dijo luego.

—De hecho, tengo una mejor idea —aseguró Tim—. ¿Vamos? —preguntó poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano a Teddy.

No necesitaron del auto para llegar a donde se dirigían. Unas pocas cuadras por _West Parade_, para luego tomar la calle _Marina_ y doblar nuevamente en _Albany Road_. Al llegar al _B&B Buenos Aires Guest House _Tim pidió la mejor habitación, pero ya estaba ocupada. Debieron conformarse con la que le seguía, que, a decir verdad, no estaba nada mal.

—Todo porque el señor es el famoso Tim Rice-Oxley —se burló Teddy, y él meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro, mordiéndose el labio.

Las paredes de la habitación eran blancas, excepto la parte en la que se apoyaba el respaldo de la cama, que era celeste, al igual que dos almohadones. Tenía una gran ventana y debajo de ésta, dos pequeños sillones marrones. También había un televisor sobre un pequeño mueble color blanco, pero ni siquiera llegaron a encenderlo.

—Primero, el bar del Royal Albert Hall. Ahora, una cama que se ve diez veces más cómoda que la mía —dijo Teddy al salir del baño—. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Esa cama ni siquiera es mía.

— ¿Así que duermes en la cama de Christopher? —preguntó Tim desde uno de los sillones.

—Duermo en una cama de Christopher, pero sin él, tonto —respondió y se sentó sobre sus piernas, frente a frente.

—Muy bien, hoy tampoco dormirás en tu cama. Pero conmigo.

Tim comenzó a besarla desmedidamente. Las ganas de volver a hacerla suya lo estaban aprisionando desde que se encontraron esa misma tarde. Rápidamente se quitó su abrigo, y Teddy se encargó de su camisa. En cuestión de segundos ambos vestían sólo su ropa interior. Fue entonces cuando cayeron en la cama y todo se volvió más intenso. Teddy besaba el cuello de Tim. Encontró un lunar en él y lo marcó como su favorito. Tim besaba cada rincón de su cuerpo. Y así fue como vivieron una noche aún mejor que la de aquel primero de enero.

La luz del Sol se coló por la ventana y dio directo en la cara de Tim. Abrió sus ojos y por un instante no recordó dónde estaba. Estaba acostumbrado a despertarse sin sentido del tiempo o el espacio, le ocurría seguido mientras estaban de gira. Se alegró de encontrar a Teddy durmiendo a su lado. A pesar de que recién eran las ocho de la mañana, quiso levantarse a pedir el desayuno. Las mañanas eran el mejor momento del día, según su criterio. Entonces se dio cuenta que su brazo izquierdo estaba justo debajo de Teddy. Intentó moverlo lo más cuidadosamente posible, pero la chica suspiró, lo que él entendió como que estaba molesta por lo que había hecho. Si no quería despertarla tendría que quedarse en la posición en la que se encontraba.

Una hora más tarde, un celular, que no era el de Tim, comenzó a sonar.

— ¡¿Dónde?! —preguntó Teddy sin comprender qué pasaba, y de un impulso se sentó en la cama.

Tim no pudo evitar reír. Al parecer ella tampoco tenía idea de dónde estaba, y esa pregunta que hizo estando semidormida le causó gracia.

— ¿De qué te ríes, idiota? —se quejó.

Tim la acercó a él tironeando de su brazo, y le dio un dulce beso.

—Buenos días, linda.

—Mi teléfono está sonando, ¿podrías soltarme?

Definitivamente Teddy no tenía buen humor por la mañana. Tim sólo esperaba que no reaccionara igual que la otra vez y lo echara para no volver a verlo por tres años. Decidió no contestarle nada, y se puso de pie para ayudarla a buscar su celular. Lo encontró al lado de los jeans que la noche anterior él mismo le había quitado.

—Aquí está —dijo alcanzándoselo.

Ella se lo quitó de la mano de mala manera. Ya no sonaba, así que tuvo que devolver la llamada. Su hermano estaba preocupado porque no tenía noticias suyas desde el día anterior. Teddy se limitó a decirle que había encontrado a Tim y que todo estaba bien, el resto era más que obvio.

— ¿Vamos a desayunar o qué? —inquirió mientras se vestía.

—Son más de las nueve, ya no sirven desayuno a esta hora —respondió Tim, con miedo a la reacción de la malhumorada chica.

—Entonces tendremos que ir a tomarlo a otro lado. O podríamos comprar algo y comerlo en el viaje.

Al parecer ya quería volver a su casa, pero Tim no se atrevió a averiguarlo. Sólo asintió y se puso su ropa. Diez minutos más tarde, dejaron el hotel, caminaron hasta el auto y emprendieron la vuelta.

Atravesaron Inglaterra yendo hacia el norte, pasando por pequeñas ciudades y pueblos. Cruzaron Battle, donde ambos se habían criado, y ni siquiera eso los hizo decir una palabra.

— ¿Puedes explicarme qué rayos sucede contigo, Theodora? —preguntó Tim, harto de pretender que todo estaba bien.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Entonces volteó a verla y se encontró con que dormía nuevamente. La observó en cada instante en que le fue posible, tratando de no quitar los ojos de la ruta. Y cada vez que lo hacía, una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro. Deseó que cuando llegaran a Londres ya no estuviera tan irritada, quizás sólo era cuestión de dejarla descansar un rato más.

Les llevó poco más de dos horas volver a la capital inglesa. Al detener el auto Teddy despertó. Bostezó y estiró sus brazos, luego se acomodó un poco el cabello. Tim la miraba de reojo.

—Esta no es la casa de Christopher —notó Teddy.

—No, es la mía —respondió Tim—. Tengo que buscar algo para ti, ¿quieres bajar?

—No, prefiero quedarme aquí. ¿Puedes llevarme luego a lo de Chris? Necesito trabajar en unas cosas.

—Claro, esa era la idea.

Mientras Tim entraba a su casa, Teddy se miró en el espejo del auto. Se veía bastante mal, y se avergonzó de haber dormido todo el viaje. La intrigaba saber qué era eso que Tim quería darle, y tuvo que esperar unos cuantos minutos para averiguarlo. La ansiedad la mataba, y estaba a punto de bajar del coche cuando lo vio salir. Tim volvió a sentarse a su lado y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Un CD? —preguntó Teddy, y Tim asintió.

—Me costó un poco encontrarlo. Sabía que me quedaba uno pero no me acordaba dónde —sopló sobre éste para quitarle el polvo que lo cubría, y luego se lo dio a Teddy—. Ya que no soy bueno hablando... Supongo que querrás escuchar una canción en particular —sentía que su corazón se aceleraba a medida que las palabras salían de su boca—. No me importa si no escuchas el resto, sólo concéntrate en el segundo tema, el primer _b-side_.

— ¿"_Something In Me Was Dying_"? —leyó Teddy en la parte de atrás de la caja naranja.

— ¿Prometes hacerlo?

—Si es lo que quieres…

—Muy bien. ¿Vamos?

Teddy le indicó el camino hasta la casa de su amigo, y rápidamente llegaron. Christopher también se había mudado en busca de una mejor vida haciendo lo que le gustaba: música. A él no le había ido tan bien como a Tim, pero estaba comenzando a presentarse en algunos bares junto con sus compañeros de banda.

—Y... ¿cómo seguirá todo esto? —quiso saber Teddy.

—No quiero que decidamos nada antes de que escuches esa canción que te dije, ¿sabes? De todas formas, gracias por hacerme pasar el mejor día en años —tomó la cara de Teddy con ambas manos y la besó.

—Gracias a ti también, Timmy —dejó un corto beso en sus labios y abrió la puerta del coche.

— ¿Ni siquiera vas a pedirme mi número? —inquirió Tim estirándose hacia el lado por donde la chica estaba bajando—. Mira si te agarra otro ataque como el de aquella vez y no tienes cómo comunicarte conmigo.

—Dímelo — ordenó riendo y sacó su celular del bolsillo.

Teddy no hizo más que entrar en la casa y Tim arrancó el auto para dirigirse a quién sabe dónde.

Era todo tan confuso para los dos: se encontraban, pasaban una noche juntos, no se peleaban pero se trataban como si sí lo hubieran hecho. Y luego, cada uno a su casa. Por lo menos ahora sabían dónde encontrarse si necesitaban el uno del otro. ¡Y sí que lo iban a hacer! Ya no podían actuar como si nada sucediera entre ellos. Pero si querían estar juntos tendrían que aprender a tolerarse. Eran tan distintos pero a la vez tan complementarios. A Teddy le faltaba alguien que la escuchara, y Tim lo hacía, lo hacía ante todo. El problema era qué necesitaba él. No hablaba mucho, y Teddy era mala para leer entre líneas. Además, estaba muy metida en sí misma y sus problemas como para prestar atención a los de los demás. Tim también necesitaba alguien que lo comprendiera, y realmente esperaba que ella hiciera lo que le había pedido.

Teddy se encontró con Christopher en el living. Ni se detuvo al verlo, sólo paso a su lado y lo saludó con la mano. Él no se sorprendió del todo, sabía que la única persona que realmente podía lidiar con su extraño carácter era Mike.

—Hola Teddy —gritó.

—Estoy apurada —respondió ella—. ¿Hay algo para comer? ¡Muero de hambre!

—Hay unas porciones de pizza en la heladera, sobraron de anoche.

—Sí, ya las encontré —afirmó con la boca llena.

— ¿Cómo te fue con Rice-Oxley? —la interrogó.

Pero Teddy no le contestó. Con el plato lleno de pizza en la mano y el CD en la otra, subió las escaleras corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto. El cuarto de servicio, que por el momento era suyo. Al menos hasta que consiguiera casa propia, no pensaba quedarse con Christopher mucho tiempo más.

Desenchufó el cargador de su celular para luego enchufar el equipo de música que se encontraba sobre su pequeña mesa de luz. Sosteniendo una porción de pizza con la boca, sacó el disco de su cajita y lo puso en el reproductor. Cinco minutos le habían bastado para darse cuenta de que, definitivamente, quería tener a Tim a su lado.

_Play_. "_Bedshaped_" comenzó a sonar. Parecía linda, pero no era eso lo que Tim quería que escuchara. Así que la pasó, ya tendría tiempo para oírla más adelante. Al instante empezó la otra, el _b-side_, "_Something In Me Was Dying_". Teddy estaba sentada al borde del costado de su cama, con la mirada fija en el equipo de música, como si ahí pudiera leer la letra o ver algo. La escuchó una, dos, tres veces seguida. Había algo que la transportaba a otro sitio, a un lugar conocido, uno que extrañaba. Pero no se daba cuenta qué. Entonces decidió escribir la letra. Agarró el cuaderno que usaba para plasmar cosas que inundaban su cabeza desprevenidamente, y copió lo que esa hermosa voz cantaba:

"_Something in me was dying, _

_and my heart was heavy as stone. _

_Hard as I was trying, _

_I never could find, find my way home. _

_And your voice came out of nowhere: _

'_be my friend and give me your hand. _

_Let's take off together, _

_then we can live wherever we land'. _

_Something in me was broken, _

_and my thoughts were bitter and ill. _

_My world was blown open,_

_and I couldn't see and I couldn't feel. _

_You said 'be yourself and think of me, _

_and you'll know there's nothing to fear. _

_Let's make plans together, _

_it's time to move on and get out of here'. _

_Girl, I need you; don't know what I would do. _

_Will you see the story through? _

_It's a cruel world and I need somewhere to hide. _

_But time goes by and you're still on my side. _

_Something in me was sinking, _

'_cause my heart was heavy as stone. _

_I gave up, was thinking. _

_I never would find, find my way home. _

_And your voice came out of nowhere: _

'_be my friend and give me your hand. _

_Let's take off together,_

_then we can live wherever we land'. _

_Girl, I need you; don't know what I would do. _

_Will you see the story through? _

_It's a cruel world and I need somewhere to hide. _

_But time goes by and you're still on my side. _

_Waiting, searching, _

_turning over, _

_running round in circles. _

_And I've worn myself out _

_hoping that we'll always be together. _

_Yeah, we'll always be together._"

Y esa última frase se repetía, por lo menos, cinco veces. Pero eso no era todo. Teddy encontró lo que buscaba, entonces recordó. Esa mañana en la que despidió a Tim en la puerta de su casa, metió un pequeño papel en su bolsillo y le ordenó que no lo leyera hasta estar solo. Esas palabras que habían salido de su imaginación, ahora formaban parte de otra hermosa canción, tal como lo había hecho con "_Atlantic_". Esas oraciones significan mucho para ella. Porque, como ahí mismo decía, ese año sentía su corazón hundirse, quería rendirse; hasta que Tim apareció y salvó su vida. Sólo la cuarta estrofa había sido escrita por ella, lo que significaba que el resto eran palabras de Tim. Comenzó a llorar, un poco de felicidad por haber encontrado a una persona tan especial, y otro poco de tristeza, por haber desperdiciado tantas buenas oportunidades.

No había tiempo que perder. Bajó a la sala corriendo, tomó las llaves del auto de su amigo y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Christopher se asomó por la ventana y la vio alejarse. Teddy pensó en llamar a Tim por teléfono, pero necesitaba más que sólo oír su voz. Quería verlo, besarlo y explicarle lo importante que era en su vida y lo arrepentida que estaba de haberlo tratado mal una vez más.

Recorrió dos cuadras y se dio cuenta de que sabía la dirección pero no sabía cómo llegar, y no conocía mucho Londres que digamos. Gracias a esto tuvo que volver.

— ¿Vas a explicarme qué rayos te pasa, Teddy? —preguntó Christopher al verla entrar nuevamente.

—Necesito que me lleves a lo de Tim —respondió caminando de un lugar a otro—. ¿Por favor? —agregó al notar la cara de su amigo.

Así que se fueron los dos. Teddy se negó a contarle todo lo sucedido, sólo le dijo que necesitaba verlo urgente. El tráfico que había hacía imposible que pudieran ir más rápido, y Teddy comenzó a desesperarse. Bajaba la ventanilla porque sentía calor, pero al minuto la volvía a subir. Y así continuó por quince minutos, hasta que llegaron.

Teddy se bajó del auto, o mejor dicho, se tiró. Corrió hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre. Las manos le sudaban y sus piernas temblaban tanto como cuando estaba a punto de dar su primer beso a los doce años. Tim tardó unos segundos en abrir la puerta, pero ella sintió que fueron siglos. Cuando finalmente lo tuvo frente a frente, se abalanzó sobre él, lo abrazó más fuerte que nunca y le dijo cerca del oído:

—Siempre estaremos juntos, siempre, siempre, siempre —repitió una y otra vez.

Tim colocó sus manos detrás de las rodillas de Teddy, para que las doblara y enredara las piernas en su cintura. Unió sus frentes para mirarla a los ojos, luego se acercó a ella, acabando con la poca distancia que separaba sus rostros. Fue ahí donde ambos encontraron en el otro lo que tanto habían estado necesitando: una promesa de tenerse para siempre.


End file.
